¿Una simple historia?
by Mr.chef
Summary: Denle una oportunidad. Es una historia de como se desarrollaran los sentimientos de deku por ochako, tambn de que habra algun@ que otr@ implicado en este desarrollo, tambn habra menciones referencias de sub parejas que tal vez amen u odien.
1. Prologo

Los personajes y todo lo demas realcionado con boku no hero academia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de horikoshi, esto solo esta creado con el fin de entretener.

Esto es una hisoria deku x uraraka pero no implica que haya salseo de por medio (y el del que les gudta con peleas y todo) tambn hare referencias de algunos ships que algunos les gustara y otros solo tendran el deseo de quemarme vivo.

Todo comienza despues del arco de los overhoul.

Izuku:Despues de funeral pasamos un tiempo de descanso, en el cual todos intentabamos pasarlo de la mejor forma posible y todos se veian bn...bueno todos menos ella, que despues del incidente no quizo hablarle y es mas me evita todo el tiempo, quise darle su espacio pero ya paso mucho tiempo tengo que preguntarle que esta pasando.

Pasado algunaa horas, ahi se esncontraba el verde parado al frente de la puerta de susodicha.

Toc-toc.

"Estara duermiendo"- penso izuku.

Cuando volvio hizo otra vez la misma accion pero esa vez la puerta quedo entre abierrta y solo escucho un- ¿que quieres?- un poco seco trantandose de la dulce uraraka.

Izuku procede a entrar a la habitacion, esta se encontraba en penumbras y el este comienza a observar de forma panoramica todo el cuarto que asombrosamente se hallaba muy ordenado y limpio a pesar de ese hambiente oscuro que daba las cortinas.

¿Esta todo bn?-pregunta el pelo verdoso sin respuesta o movimiento alguna de la interrogada, este comienza a acercarse a la castaña que estaba acurrucada en pose fetal en la esquina de su cama que choca contra la pared.

Cuando ya estaba a menos de 10 centimetros de la cama volvio a interrogar sin respuesta alguna.

Izuku ya cansado de que su mejor amiga no le quiera ni siquiera ver empieza a cerrar su puño con furia y pasa por su mente-"porque sigue actuando asi, para eso me abrio la puerta, solonpara darme la espalda y ni siquiera dignarse a mirarme despues de tanto tiempo"- ya sin mas opciones empezo a subir su rodilla a la cama y lentamente a acercarse a ella, lo que era no mas de 30 centimetros de diferencia para el parecian kilometros y kilometros de distancia, cuando ya los quedaban escasos centimetros de distancia entre los dos logro escuchar algo, no sabia que sonidos eran los que escuchaba pero ya lo inquietaban.

Ya para quitarse la inquietud de era sonido decidio darle la vuelta, pero cuando su mano ya estaba rozando el hombro de la castaña, esta hablo-¿porque estas aqui?, a pesar de que te ignore todo este tiempo, ¿porque sigues intentando acercarte? ¿eh?.

Izuku se quedo en shock al escuchar como ella le dirigia la palabra y que no fueran solo palabras que se le dirige a alguien por educacion (hola, gracias, permiso, etc.).

Sin decir nada este cumplio su objetivo le dio la vuelta solo para quedarse inmovil y que sus ojos se emzaran a generae lagrimas, ya que lo que el veia era una uraraka con ojeras, llorando muy fuerte y totalmente destruida.

Ya saliendo del shock inicial el pelverde procede a responderle firmemente- me gruntas porque sigo aqui, de porque intento acercarme a ti, ¿sabes porque?, Porque fuiste la primera chica que me hablo en la vida, la primera que siempre me apoya, la primera a la que puedo llamar amiga, pero cuando ya dejaste de hablarme y empezaste a evitarme me senti mal, porque no sabia que habia hecho mal, porque la persona a la que tanto aprecio y siento que esa persona igual me aprecia no me de ni una hola, sabes lo que se siente- luego de eso izuku comenzo a llorar.

Uraraka: al escuchar todo lo que me decia me dolia mas el corazon, lo que le hice sufrir y casi me da un paro cuando menciono que el me apreciaba se me hacia un nudo en la garganta pero no podia decirle la razon, no queria preocuparlo mas o que se sienta mas culpable asi que solo me volvi a hacer a un lado y mirar a la pared.

Al no tener una respuesta y ver que la castaña se hacia a un lado para mirar otra vez a la pared, este volvio a cerrar su puño pero ya no por rabia sino por tristeza, tratando de que no se la haga un nudo en la garganta dijo- bueno gracias por responder, si realmente te importa nuestra amistad o si realmente te importo te espero en la noche en el techo del edificio y si no vas bueno... espero que si vayas- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono muy frio que a cualquiera podria helarle la espalda.

Este se bajo muy rapido de la cama y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo algo mas- a las 9 estare esperando...ochako.

Fue la primera vez que le llama por su nombre.

Paso el resto del dia con normalidad ella encerrada en su cuarto y el estaba entrenando y desquitandose con todos lo sacos de arrena que tenia el gimnasio hasta que ya se hizo de noche y ya tocaba la hora de la cena.

Todos comian con tranquilidad, todoroki hablando de cosas triviales con momo e Iida, kirishima contando algo de la mision que casi le costo la vida a mina y kaminari, todos andaban en su rollo, bueno todos menos, mientras todos comian, hablaban o reian, deku se quedo mirando su comida y con su tenedor jugando con guizajo verde, mientras que uraraka estaba a en medio de tokoyami y tsuyui, esta ultima se dio cuenta del estado de los doa ya que era muy perceptiva en estos casos.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y ya habian lavado sus platos y de mas, la chica rana decidio hablar primero con la castaña-uchako-chan, ¿estas bn?- a lo que la interrogada respondio- si porque preguntas- intentando hacer la sonrisa tierna que siempre hacia.

A lo que la chica verde continua- sabemos las dos que no estas bn, creo que seria bueno que contaras con una amiga para desahogarte o lo que sea que te este pasando- a lo que la castaña miro al suelo, sabia la intuicion y lo perceptiva que era, asi que le responde suspirando- esta bn pero no aqui vamos a la sala que hay nadie- a lo cual tsuyu acata sin decir nada.

Una vez sentadas y sin "nadie" que pueda escuchar uraraka le comienza a contar que la razon por la que esta asi es por deku y que tenia que hablar con el a las 9 en el techo el edificio, pero ella no queria hacerlo no tenia las palabras para explicarle porque habia estado actuando asi, cosa que la chica rana intuyo rapidamente que la razon era por el incidente de kamino mas concretamente con la muerte de ese heroe y de la abrumadora pelea de izuku con ese villano.

Asi que tsuyu fue clara y directa.

Tsuyu: ochako-chan tu estuviste actuando asi por lo que paso en kamino noo?.

A lo que la castaña afirma con la cabeza un poco triste.

Tsuyu: tambn sera porque en la pelea de izuku contra ese villano gano a duras penas pero casi muere en el intento.

Cuando dijo eso no pudo evitar la castaña, la chica verde habia dado en el clavo.

Tsuyu: se que son amigos muy cercanos, yo igual estuve ahi y tambn me preocupe pero no le deje de hablar por eso...mmmm (suspira) ochako-chan respondeme algo, tu estas enamorada de izuku verdad?.

Ahora la mensionada de lo que estaba llorando cambio su cara a una toda roja mas que un tomate, pero se calmo rapidamente y puso cara melancolica, su amiga habia dado el punto, ya no lo podia ocultar mas y esta respondio entre lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos- si, no se cuando paso, lo amo, decidi sellar estos sentimientos por miedo a que perjudiquen mi carrera como heroe y la suya, pero cuando lo ese momento donde parecia desaparecer luego de derrotar al villano,, esos sentimientos salieron a flote y tambn se genero este sentimiento de que si se iba sin decirle lo que siento me carcomeria toda mi vida.

Al termina de hablar comenzo a llorar un poco mas fuerte y su amiga no hizo mas que abrazarla por un rato.

Pasado ya algunos escasos minutos la chica acuatica empezo a hablar- sabes que debieras hacer ochako-chan para deshacerte de ese sentimiento-sacando de su trance de solo llorar a la mencionada- dile lo que siente, izuku es un chico gentil, timido pero muy honesto, el entendera tus sentimientos, a lo que la castaña responde- pero si le digo mis sentimientos no arruinaria nuestra amistad- a lo que tsuyu le da un golpe con el dedo y le dice- no crees que ya estas arruinando su amistad al ocultarlos.

Ese momento se le despejo toda duda a la pelo cafe y se le notaba el cambio de su cara sombria y melancolica a una alegre y radiante- tienes razon tsuyu le dire todo y saldremos adelante cualquiera sea el resultado- a lo que la mencionada solo pudo sonreir.

Pasado algunos segundo la chica rana lleva su dedo a su barbilla y dice- a que hora tenias que hablae izuku en el techo- la otra responde- a las 9- dicho eso tsuyu señala el reloj que estaba en la pared, este marcaba 8:57.

La castaña palidecio y comenzo a correr al ascensor no sin antes agradecerle a su amiga por escucharla y darle concejos.

Una vez en el ascensor empezo a rezar de que si podria llegar a tiempo o en cas9 de que no lo haga de que deku no se vaya y que la espere, una vez llegado al 5to piso tenia que subir unas escaleras mas que daba al techo, usando su quirk para estar mas liviana y correr mas rapido llego a la puerta que estaba abierta lo que significaba que aun estaba esperandola deku.

Izuku viendo su reloj de su celular: bueno ya es las 9, creo que no vendra, es una lastima.

Y cuando ya empezo a caminar hacia la puerta y ya se le empezaba sña salir algunas lagrimas escucho como alguien abria la puerta bruscamente y casi le daba de lleno en la cara, para esquivar dicho portazo tuvo hacerse para atras al punto de caer al suelo sentado.

Cuando ya se recupero de la caida puedo ver que la responsable del casi portazo en su cara y comenzo a sonreir de felicidad, diciendo- crei que nunca llegarias.

Despues de que uraraka recuperara el aliento y que deku se limpiara del polvo de la caida, ambos se miraron a los ojos, el chico verede no podia creer que ahora despues de tanto tiempo podia verla los ojos directamente, lo mismo pasaba con la castaña, no podia evitar ruborizarse al ver a loa ojos y sabiendo ya lo que le iba a decir.

Ambos intentaron hablar primero, pero se cortaron mutuamente y al final el primero en hablar fue deku.

Izuku: a pasado mucho tiempo desde que pude verte a los ojos, ya lo extrañaba... ya que estas aqui supongo que si te impota nuestra amistad.

Uraraka no se quedo un rato sin palabras pero recupero el coraje y comenzo a hablar.

Uraraka: sii!, claro que me importa nuestra amistas y tambn me importas tu...la razon por la que estuve comportandome asi fue por el incidente de kamino, al principio me preocupe mucho por que despues de que derrotaste al villano comenzaste a gritar y eri-chan tambn y de un momento a otro empezaste a desaparecer o eso parecia, al final quedaste inconciente, pero seguias vivo... pasado los dias me entere que al que me ecomendaron sacarlo de la escena para que lo atiendan los paramedicos habia muerto, sabes lo frusttrada que estuve (se pone a llorae ligeramente) si ubiera sido mas rapida tal vez solo tal vez sepodria haber salvado.

Izuku se quedo estatico y un nudo en la garganta se le empezo a formar, se habia olvidado de que uraraka tenia esa culpa en su espalda, intento articular algunas palabras pero la presente continuo hablando.

Uraraka: se que me diras que no fue mi culpa y que hice todo lo que podia hacer, lo comprendo, pero otro sentimiento y pensamiento se formo, que tal si el que estaba herido eras tu deku, o que tal si desaparecias compleramente o si morias al intentar derrotar al villano, todos esos pensamientos sacaron setimientos que tenia sellados y que no te los podia decir... hasta ahora.

Deku de lo que ya estaba estatico y con un nudo en la garganta este empezo a palidecer pensando en coml habia preocupado a su amiga... pero de que sentimientos hablaba.

-Recordemos que izuku no interactuo nunca con una chica asi que no sabia nada acerca de los sentimientos que ellas tienen, ni del amor ni nada.

Al no tener respuesta del peliverde continuo.

Uraraka: ya no puedo ocultar estos sentimientos, deku te amo. (Cerro los ojos y se ruborizo)

Deku ya despues de tanto quedo como piedra, no sabia que responder, " te amo", eso solo lo habia escuchado en la tele alguna que otra vez, sabia lo que signififaba pero no sabia que responder.

Pasado un largo e incomodo al fin respondio.

Izuku: (hizo reberencia como si se estuviera disculpando) lo siento uraraka no sabia que estabas con ese tipo de carga y tambn lo siento por preocuparte tanto prometo ser mas cuidadoso en los trabajos de heroe, muchas gracias por preocuparte asi por mi.

La castaña se sonrojo un poco despues de escuchar lo que dijo el peliverde, pero despues miro al suelo melancolica ya que no respondio nada acerca de lo que sentia.

Izuku se dio cuenta del gesto y la mueca melancolica de la presnte y hablo se sonrojo y continuo hablando.

Izukue: en cuanto a tus sentimientos no se que decir, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo asi, yo ahora no se lo que siento por ti uraraka mi unico objetivo es ser el heroe numero uno, nunca se me paso por la mente esto de los sentimiento y las chicas en si, no puedo responder tus sentimientos ya que no se si lo que siento por ti es amor o amistad, tambn no puedo seguir martirizandote por las precupaciones que tienes por mi... lo siento ochako.

La chica al oir eso intento no llorar pero no puedo contenerse y en medio de que cerraba los ojos deku beso su frenre repitiendo esa frase que le dolia mucho, lo siento, no lo queria oir nunca mas, le dolia mucho.

Paso tiempo y ochako se paro firmemente y se fue del lugar sin decir nada, el peliverde no quizo decir nada sabia que la habia lastimado, pero no sabia porque su pecho empezo a dolerle, en realidad si sentia algo mas que amistad por la castaña, no pudo responder mas esas preguntas que se le empezaron a generar en su cabeza y tambn se retiro.

Despues de que los 2 se fueron no se percataron de que alguien los observo todo el tiempo desde las sombras de la noche.

Bueno hasta aqui llega la historia y si se lo preguntan la persona en las sombras es alguien que le gusta las cosas picantes, es mi primer fic como one shot, si tiene algo de apoyo lo continuare y tranquilo historia que planeo tien un final feliz.


	2. Capitulo 2: todo comienza a ser confuso

Bueno viendo que varias personas se tomaron las molestias de ver mi fic y que algunas pocas les gusto y me siguieron, fue mas de lo que esperaba para ser mi primer fic, gracias y espero que mas gente siga esta historia porque me gusta mucho este ship y como otros que ire mencionando a medida que avanza la historia, pero no implica que de por medio haya salseo o muchas confuciones.

Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con my hero academia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de horikoshi, ese fic esta creado con el unico objetivo de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 2: todo comienza a ser confuso.

Ya paso al rededor de una horas de la confesion y nos encontramos con izuku hechad en su cama mirando el poster de all might pegado en el techo que sin poder dormir y no tiene idea del porque, no ceno nada que sea pesado, todo lo que tenga que ver con estudios lo tiene bastante cubierto, pero aun asi nada, se le paso una idea fugaz-"y si tal vez si me gusta uraraka, eso explicaria porque me dolio mi pecho al verla llorar e irse sin decirme nada o solo senti lastima por ella al no obtener la respuesta que queria".

Ese y otros pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza y sin darse cuenta empezo a solo pensar en ella, lo cual lo cunfundio mas, sin poder hacer algo espero hasta que logro "domir" algo.

Sonó su alarma a las 7 a.m. y con pesades logro apagarla, paso unos minutos y se desperto repentinamente y comenzo a prepararse, tenia que ir a ejercitarse, ejercitaba su cuerpo todos los dias sin falfa y a la mismas hora, se apresuro a ponerse una polera blanca simple, un buso deportivo de la u.e. y sus caracteristicos zapastos rojos.

Bajo bastante callado y rapido a la cocina del edificio y se preparo un desayuno ligero pero muy nutritivo, saludo a todoroki y a momo que casualmente estaba tomando dasyuno igual, acabo rapido su desayuno y lavo todo lo que habia usado, se retiro de la cocina despudiendose de sus compañeros.

Una vez aseado salio del edificio del curso de 1-A para dirigirse al coliseo donde entraron sus habilidades para sus licencias, desde que empezaron a vivir en los dormitorios tuvo que usar este coliseo para sus ejercicios matutinos ya que en su aparte de tener sus pesas iba a un parque a unas cuadras de su antigua casa.

Despues de 1 hora y media de ejercitar, flexiones, estiramientos, ejercicios de piernas y otros mas, volvio a los dormitorios, antes de subir al ascensor fue a los baños para sacarse una toalla y lipiarse todo el sudor que tenia, luego de la accion se la puso en su cuello, jusro mientras esperaba que se abriera el ascensor salio de este uraraka, izuku se puso algo rojo al principio, pero al verla aun decaida y con unas ojeras que a cualquiera le daria miedo, bajo su mirada e intento hablarle diciendole- buenos dias uraraka- tartamuedando un poco en el saludo, pero no hubo respuesta de esta.

Ya en la puerta de su habitacion, mientras la abria volvieron esos pensamientos que no lo dejaban dormir, intento no darles importancia y entro a la ducha ese rato ya que laa clases comensaban 9:30 a.m. y aunque le wobrase tiempo preferia no correr riesgos.

9:15 a.m. llega a su curso y como siempre Iida en sentado en su lugar como si fuera un robot mas atras tsuyu, tokoyami y mina conversando de algo que no se llegaba a escuchar, casi al final de las sillas estaban todoroki y momo otra vez juntos hablando quien sabe de que, esto ya le parecia un poco raro a izuku ya que desde los examenes con solos profesores se los veia medio cercanos, pero luego de los examenes para las licencias provisionales se acercaron un poco mas, sea lo que sea que este pasando algun se lo contaria todoroki ya que con este la amistad se volvio un poco mas abierta.

Al entrar noto que aun no aparecia uraraka y mas raro aun no estaba kacchan en su lugar, ya que recordaba que el rubio era igual con el tema de llegar temprano, no le dio mucha importancia, ya cuando paso cerca del gruño de tsuyu, esta le dio una mirada como juzgandolo, acaso sabia de lo de anoche y de su respuesta o porque razon mas lo miraria asi.

9:30 a.m. ya llegaron todos los estudiantes y tambn el profesor de la materia que les tocaba, matematicas, izuku ya habia repasado esa parte que les tocaba hace un tiempo asi que le aburria la clase, asi que empezo a ver a los alrededores y busco a la castaña y ahi estaba aunque aun se le notaban un poco las ojeras seguia estando preciosa, la observaba con tanto detalle y comenzo a sonrojarse, en que momento desde que la observo sentia esto, que no era vergüenza, tampoco admiracion ya que el peliverde admiraba de muchas formas a uraraka, pero este nuevo sentimiento era algo ajeno o tal vez no tanto y asi volvieron esos momestos pensamientos que no lo dejaban domir, aunque estos murieron rapido al darse cuenta que la pelo castaño miraba a un punto, no era el pizarron y tampoco a el, a que o quien miraba, cuando logro encontrar que era lo que miraba se sintio aunmas confundido, que hacia viendo a su rival, a su amigo de la infancia, no pudo evitar sentir algo completamente nuevo, muy ajeno a lo que sentio anoche cuando se fue uraraka, este sentimiento le hacia doler de otra forma el corazon y le desarrollaba cierto...¿odio? o rechazo aun no lo sabia, pero no era bueno ese sentimiento, no le gustaba y preferiria que desaparezca.

Asi estuvo hasta que toco la hora del almuerzo, una vez en el comendor vio qeu el lugar que tenia en la mesa que estaba siempre con Iida, uraraka, tokoyami y kouda, estaba ocupado por tsuyu que aun lo miraba con ganas de clavarle el cuchillo en la yugular, no pregunto ni nada, solo decidio buscar otro lugar donde comer, pero todo estaba lleno, asi que al punto d rendirse se acordo de que aoyama comia en el curso, ya que empezo a llevarse bn con el ya que como el tenia un quirk que no se adaptaba a su cuerpo, fue al curso y como lo esperaba ahi estaba el con un mantel rojo, una vela, una copa de vino y algo que parecia comida italiana, francesa o española, yo que se, aoyama era alguien de un paladar especial.

Una vez que aoyama lo vio preparo otro mantel y otra copa de vino en otra mesa y volvio a lo suyo, el peliverde no podia estar mas feliz de tener un amigo tan cosiderado, cuando ya se dispuso a comer, el rubio lo cuestiona-¿porque estas aqui mi amigo y porque esa cara de confundido?- a lo que antes de responder izuku piensa-"tan facil es leerme y saber como estoy"- luego respondio con una mano en la nuca haciendo su ya tipico moviendo de avergonzado- ya no habia campo en el comedor y me acorde que tu comias en curso, asi que decidi hacerte compañia aunque sea esta vez- el rubio hace un gesto de agradecimiento de una forma rara, pero lo vuelve a interrogar- pero aun no respondiste la otra pregunta- izuku miro hacia abajo y mientras un poco de su almuerzo se cuestiono si era buena idea contarle a el, era buen amigo y de confianza, aparte de que cada vez que intentaba comentar algo siempre alguien mas lo interrumpia.

Tomo un poco de vino o bueno no sabia si era vino de verdad u otra cosa ya que lo sintio dulce, ya confiando en que no diria nada le conto todo lo que paso anoche y tambn eso pensamientos que no lo dejaban dormir, pero omitio ese sentimiento que surgio al ver que uraraka observaba a kacchan por bastante tiempo, no lo creia importante todavia primero era lo primero.

Despues de contar todo, no pudo evitar palidecer al ver la cara de poker de su amigo, aoyama no podia creer de la idiotes que habia cometido sus peliverde amigo, aunque pareciese que fuera desviado sabia de chicas o al menos sabia que uraraka era un chica linda y que valia la pena, ya que el rubio no es de los que te da una cachetada cuando la cagas por asi decirlo, le dijo- o mi querido amigo, la verdad no puedo creer que sea tan tonto, ese dolor que sentiste cuando la viste no era de lastima sino era poque viste a tu amada lastimada y lo peor de todo es que tu eres la razon que este dolida.

Deku aun entendia, osea que uraraka si le gustaba y no era simple admiracion o amistad, en serio le gustaba, no era ajeno en eso de ver cuando una chica era linda y demas, pero era nuevo en eso de desarrollar sentimientos por una chica a la que ya la conocia mucho.

Cuando intento preguntarle algo mas al rubio ya habia tocado el timbre para volver a clases, una vez entraron todos, justo vio entrar juntos a uraraka y kacchan, lo mas raro fue hablando de forma... ¿normal?, al ver esto otra vez se generaron esos sentimientos que no le gustaban ya que sentia que iban sacando una parte mi fea u oscura de su ser y le daba miedo, no entendia peque ahora tenia miedo tambn, no era ese miedo a kacchan y sus amenazas o su miedo a cuando penso que moriria all might en su pelea contra all for one, sino era un miedo que nonpodia describir todavia, pero encontraria la respuesta a todo esto cuando hablar con uraraka de nuevo... si puede.

Hasta que este capitulo, tal vez se publico antes, pero no lo habia terminado, esta capitulo fue el dia de izuku desde la confesion, el proximo sera el dia de uraraka despues de la cofesion y se atarara alguno que otro cabo suelto.

La verdad gracias a los que me siguieron y le dieron me gusta, parece que me tomara mas tiempo de lo que parece terminar esta historia, pero ya se su final.

Cualquier sugerencia u opinion que tengan es bienvenida, hasta el proximo capitulo que sera muy pronto.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Que debo hacer ahora?

No podia dormir asi que decidi escribir mas, pero primero.

Aionee: Gracias Aionee por el apoyo y si mi historia abarcara varias parejas y como estas tienen relacion con los protagonistas principales y ya voy mencionando 2 parejas aunque la segunda fue muy sutil, en fin como dije algunas parejas les gustara y otras... bueno solo quieran matarme.

Los personajes y todo lo asociado con my hero academia no pertenece, son propiedad de horikoshi, esta historia solo esta con el unico fin de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 3: ¿ Que debo hacer ahora, creo que seria mejor olvidarlo, pero como?.

Pas horas, no queria saber cuanto tiempo habia pasado, es mas preferiria que nunca haya pasado esa noche.

Uraraka luego de la confesion bajo rapido a su dormitorio llorando, pero mientras esperaba el ascensor no puedo evitar ser observada, ella creia que seria deku que estaba detras de ella pero al no ver a nadie ssus esperanzas terminaban de morir por completo, mientras iba a su dormitorio pensaba-" porque paso todo esto, que hice mal, tsuyu me dijo que no importaba la respuesta no seria tan doloroso, ¿mintio?, no lo creo es mi amiga nunca lo haria, entonces porque deku mw rechazo"- mientras seguia con esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en su habitacion.

Ya cansada de todo se tiro a la cama con la cara hacia la almohada, seguia llorando y pesaba-" porque deku me rechazo, ¿soy fea?"- la castaña era consiente de que no era fea pero tampoco estaba al nivel de cierta chica que crea cosa u otra que las inventa, pero aun asi no le entraba que salio mal-"ahora que hare, ya no puedo verlo sin que me duela el pecho, que pasara con nuestra amistad, me tendre que cambiar de escuela"- luego de meditarlo y ya se secaba las lagrimas dijo- no, no tengo tomar medidas tan extremas, solo tengo que actuar como siempre siendo amigos y nada mas, ya llegara el momento de que desarrolle sentimientos por mi o que aparezca alguien mas que pueda opacar al peliverde- al decir eso frunce el ceño y dice- no, no hay nadie mejor que deku, el es unico y especial en muchis aspectos, pero espero que podamos salir de esto de una forma tranquila y sin problemas ( ojala fuera asi pero al destino le encanta jugar con este tipo de situaciones).

Ya mas avanzada la noche uraraka tenia un sueño muy extraño, esteba viendo como cierta pelirosa agarraba de las manos a deku y esta lo besaba tan apasionadamente, despues cambiaba el sueño y ahora deku se encontraba desnudo con otra chica de cierto examen igual desnuda, no se queria imaginar que estarian por hacer, pero todos estos sueños hicieron que despertara de golpe y comenzara a llorar.

No lo se lo podia creer habia tenido una pesadilla en la que veia al pecoso siendo feliz con otras chicas, pero no con ella, eso la hizo llorar hasta que ya de agotamiento cayo dormida profundamente.

El reloj marcaba las 8 a.m. se levanto a duras penas aun seguia agotada de lo que habia llorado casi toda la noche, seguia perdida en esos pensamientos y tambn en eso sueños, pero saco al de coraje y comenzo a cambiarse y a asearse tambn no queria que los demas la vean con esas ojeras y esa cara tan... destruida por decir poco, paso ya cierto tiempo y el rejor ya marcaba las 8:30 a.m., esta ya se veia mas presentable pero aun senotaba un poco las ojeras.

Cuando tomo el ascensor para bajar a tomar desayuno penso que ya era momento de afrontar a deku y decirle que no importo lo de anoche y que sigan siendo amigos como si nada hubiera pasado, ya estaba toda decidida a decirle eso, cuando el ascensor llega a la planta baja y se abre la puerta lo primero que es una toalla alrededor de un cuello y despues unos ojos verde, tarda en darse cuenta que era el peliverde que volvia de sus ejercicios matutinos, seguia ejercitandose para tener mas fuerza y convertirse en el mejor heroe, depues de pensar en todo se sonrojo y todo el coraje y esa actitud decidida se esfumo, tanto podia cambiar es chico, que demonios hacia para hacer eso.

Sin decir nada bajo la mirada para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba, el pecoso le habia saludo con un- ¡buenos dias!- y con su sonrisa caracteristica pero no respondio nada.

Ya paso un tiempo y despues de desayunar y terminar su aseo ya se dirigia a u.e. cuando le habla cierto rubio de pocas pulgas que estaba alado de un arbol- ¡hey tu cara redonda ven aqui ahora!- señalando con el dedo el suelo cerca de este, ella no queria ni responderle pero tampoco queria tratar con bakugo que le quiera esplotar la cara.

Una vez frente a frente el es primero en hablar- escucha cara redonda se lo que paso ayer entre tu y el idiota de deku- luego de escuchar eso uraraka puso una cara de miedo y respondio nerviosa- sii-ii y que escuchaste, escuchaste todo- sabia que el manos locas no le hablaria tan directamente sino supiera de que hablo con el pecoso.

Bakugo solo respondio con su cabeza con una mirada fria, pero para ella no tanto, el rubio vuelve a hablar- no puedo creer que es maldito nerd de mierda que te haya rechazado, es ciego a caso, como desaprovecharia u partidazo como tu- uraraka se sonroja un poco y a la vez ve muy rara que se exprese asi de ella, sabia que no era fea, pero que bakugo sea el que diga todo eso de ella era un milagro.

Al no tener respuesta el manos locas fruncio en ceño y diji con tono medio brusco- no vas a decir nada cara redonda- a lo que uraraka ya sale de sus pensamiento y tambn se enoja y responde- que quieres que responda bakugo, que si que deku me rechazo y que estoy hecha un desatre por eso, pensando que ya habia terminado la conversacion esta comienza a alejarse, pero antes de que se aleje mucho bakugo responde- si, aunque sea di eso no, yo no te hubiera rechazo como ese maldito nerd de mierda- y la castaña pone por un momento sus ojos como platos, no se lo podia creer bakugo se le estaba confezando, se lo podia esperar de muchos pero nunca de el.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio ella le dice- bakugo... tu estas diciendo que te gusto- y el rubio a pesar esteba poniedo una cara de pocos amigos, esto lo hacia ocultar sus mejillas un poco ruborisadas- si tienes algun problema con eso, solo queria decirtelo se que esta mal que lo diga despues de todo, pero mierda que no puedo creer que te guste el nerd ese, que le viste- dice con un tono pesado, uraraka seguia en shock no se lo podia creer y lo que mas le sorprendia era como se ponia "celoso" por deku.

Al final suspiro y le respondio- no me moleta, pero me sorprende mucho que puedas decir algo asi y la verdad no se que quieras que responda, sabes de mis sentmientos y de lo vunerable que estoy y es responde- madicion si ya se como estas y tampoco quiero obligarte a que me ames, solo quiero que al menos me dejes demostrar que soy mejor que ese idiota-y despues de escuchar eso, ella penso que seria buena idea para olvidarse de deku y tambn podria ser una oportunidad de que querer a alguien mas, aunque que sea bakugo no le terminaba de convencer.

En lo que seguia pensando paso un tiempo corto pero lo suficiente para que el rubio pierda la paciencia, ya sin querer esperar se acerco a la castaña hasta casi tocar sus labios, mas bn lo que aprendio en sus pasantias le ayudo a tumbar a chico bomba y una vez en suelo le dijo- ya te dare una oportunidad pero no te pases de confiansudo y tampoco quiero que me hables de esa forma ta desagradable.

Ya habia pasado un buen tiempo ya tenian que ir a clases y se fueron a sus clases llegando casi tarde, mientras entraban los vio deku y ya saben lo demas.

Kacchan por mas que no pareciera ese tipo de personas con delicadeza, si la tenia...bueno algo asi, para ser preciso con las mujeres, a la unica mujer que le tenia algo co.o delicadeza era su madre y tambn la respetaba, en su niñez no tuvo mucha delicadeza con las mujeres ya que todo veia por igual, hasta que lucho con uraraka y se dio cuenta de que habia chicas fuertes y dignas de su respeto, otras que tiene su respeto pero no las atrae para nada es momo, ya que la considera su inteligencia su juicio en ciertas cosas y nada mas ya que considera un poco vulgar su traje de heroe, la otra es mina ashido, la considefa util y bastante atletica y nada mas, ya que cierto pelirojo quiere con ella y el lo sabe, ese pelirojo seria su unico mejor amigo se le podria decir ya que paran juntos y bakugo nunca lo admitira que le agrada su amista, pero nunca sintio algo como lo que siente por uraraka, no esta muy seguro de que es ya que si hubo alguien mas una cierta chica de cierto examen, que no puedo evitar elogiarla desde lo mas profundo de su corazon y era por algo tan sencillo y generico como hacer un espegismo del mitad y mitad hacia unos niños.

Ya cuando toco el almuerzo y estaban en comedor tsuyu estaba hablando con uraraka lado a lado y aprovechaban el ruido de los demas para hablar con mas libertad, ya le habia contado lo que paso anoche a tsuyu y por eso esta lo miro feo al peliverde, no se lo podia creer que este la haya rechazado y era la primera cierto rubio con aire frances pensaba igual, gambn le conto de bakugo y la chica rana casi se atraganda con su comida, la verdad ella decia no lo haga pero al final la decision era de castaña.

Y asi despues de que deku intento hablar con ella al final del dia esta lo ingnoro por completo, asi la misma historia se repetia por algunas semanas, deku intentando bablar con uraraka y esta ignorandolo lo mas que podia, mientras bakugo conquistaba a la castaña o al menos es creia el.

Bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo, ya deje las bases de como iran los tiros,en el siguiente capitulo ya se vendra lo bueno, deku se dara cuenta de que ese sentmiento que no le gusta tener cuando los ve a kacchan y a uraraka, tambn ya se iran mencionado con mayor frecuencia las otras parejas, pero recuerden que la principal es la de esta historia, si esta historia tiene buena aceptacion al final, hare fic de todas las parejas que aparescan aca y tal ves de otras y con cosas mas suculentas, enfin si les gusto ya saben cualquier sugerencia u opinion es bienvenida y ahora si esque llega a ver mas review las respondere al inicio de los capitulos y gracias por leer esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4: Esto será algo bueno o malo

Bueno aqui esta la 4ta parte de esta historia, se que 2da y 3ra fueron algo aburridas, pero ahora comenzara lo fuerte, ya tengo pensada toda la historia solo me falta unir todo de forma que se vea bn.

Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con my hero academia son propiedad de horikoshi, esta historia tiene como unico fin el de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 4: Estó será algo bueno o traera problemas.

Despues de esa tarde donde intento hablarle a Uraraka sin respuesta alguna se sintio mas decaido, pero no se dio por vencido, pasaron varios dias en los que seguia y seguia intentando hablarle, ya sea despues de clases o despues de que todos cenaban, pero no lograba nada.

Hasta que ya habia pasado como 2 semanas y media de sus intentos de comunicarse con la castaña, hasta que un dia, despues de clases alli se encontraba parada a lado de una ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo, iluminada con la luz naranja del atardecer, ahi vio una oportunidad-Ochako!- grito levantando su mano a modo de saludo,esta era la segunda vez que se dirigia a ella por su nombre, pero ella solo voleto a verle con una mirada que decia que ya no se acerque mas, pero no le dio importancia haata que ya estando a pocos metros de ella, salio de una de las puertas bakugo, este paro en seco al verlo y vio como el rubio se dirigia a Uraraka y esta le saludaba con una sonrisa y luego ambos se retiraban del lugar con bakugo abrazandola del hombro a la castaña.

Ese mismo dia despues de la cena, izuku no fue a comer, no tenia hambre ni nada, no queria nada, solo queria saber porque Uraraka se comportaba asi con el y porque kacchan se portaba de manera mas neutral con ella, nada tenia sentido, ya conocia la rubio desde niños, sabia que su comportamiento y la forma de tratar era igual con todos no importa el genero, algo andaba mal, pero todos eso pensamientos se fueron al acordarse de esa cara que tenia Ochako cuando lo vio, esa cara que demostraba desaprobacion, odio, de que nunca le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Asi pasaron mas dias, en los que ya se dio por vencido y ya no intento hablar con la castaña, au estado animico estaba por los suelos, ya la mayoria en la clase comenzaron a darse cuenta de ello, pero no decian nada, pocas personas se dieron cuenta y sabia el porque del estado del peliverde.

Aun tenia ese sentimiento que le provocaba ira y frustracion al verlos juntos a esos, su ex mejor amiga y a su ex amigo de la infancia, ya habian vuelto a ser amigos de cierta forma luego de la pelea que tuvieron despues del retiro de all might, pero esa poca amistad que habia recuperado se esfumo en un parapadeo.

Izuku siguio adelante con su vida a pesar de ese sentimiento que aun no sabia que era, continuo con su rutina de todos los dias, pero ahora habia que agregar que ahora all might lo entrenaba por las tardes de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana en la mañana, el ya retirado heroe numero uno estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, lo entrenaria y velaria por el, tambn ya habia vuelto a ser profesor de la u.e. en la misma clase, ya que por masque este retirado aun tenia mucha experiencia.

All might ya se habia dado cuenta del estado de animo de su pupilo, pero no quiso preguntarle la razon de su animo, hasta que en un ejercicio para aumentar un poco mas el porcentaje que podia aguantar su cuerpo, izuku se desconcentro y se lastimo el hombro, no fue grave, pero si lo suficiente para que el simbolo de paz tome cartas en el asunto, luego de ya ser atendido recovery girl, se dirigian a la puerta de los dormitorios y en eso le pregunta-midoriya shonen sucede algo-a lo el peliverde solo miro al suelo sin dar respuesta- vamos hijo puedes contarme lo que sea que te pase- esta vez el pecoso suspiro y lo miro a los ojos diciendo- esta bn all might te lo contare- izuku dudaba mucho de como reaccionaria su idolo al contarle todo el asunto de Uraraka y de ese sentimiento que tenia.

Luego de contarle todo, all might suspiro pesadamente y le dijo con un tono un poco burlon- no sabia que Uraraka se enomaria de ti muchacho y no me sorprende su forma de actuar luego de todo eso- a lo que Izuku solo suspiro triste, el heroe retirado se dio cuenta esto y hablo ya mas con un tono paternal- tampoco me sorprende la respuesta que le diste, siendo el que se volvera el nuevo simbolo de paz, a veces no hay tiempo para los sentimientos, pero no solo seras el simbolo de la paz, sino que tambn eres Izuku Midoriya, asi que no dejes que el ser heore consuma tu vida, aprovecha ahora que puedes querer y amar, pero que no opaque tu camino y sueño de ser el heroe que quieres ser- a lo que el peliverde levanto su mirada un poco sonriente.

-pero...-hablo Izuku- que hago con este sentimiento que tengo, nunca experimente algo asi- a lo que all might se le formo una gota en la cabeza, el si sabia que sentimiento era y la verdad los celos no siempre traen cosas buenas, de hecho siempre traen problemas y a veces desgracias, asi quiso evitarle esos problemas a su estudante y le dijo- no te preocupes por ese sentimiento desaparecera solo dale algo de tiempo- y el pecoso asintio con la cabeza.

Ya habia pasado casi una semana desde que tuvo esa charla con el heroe numero uno y ya sentia algo mas tranquilo, aun tenia ese sentimiento cada vez que los veia los dos, pero ahors tenia que preocuparse por otras cosas ya que Aisawa-sensei les habi informado del festival cultural que tendria la escuela, asi que dejo de lado todo eso y se concentro en el festival escolar.

Pasaron 4 dias despues del festival y se ñodia notar algo nuevo en el ambiente, muchas cosas habian pasado en el festival, paso tiempo con eri-chan y la hizo sonreir, evito que Gentle saboteara dicho festival.

Todo estuvo hasta que recordo su pelea con Gentle, mas que todo cuando vio como la Brava que a pesar de ser un villano, lo apoyara y amara de esa forma, se pregunto si Uraraka lo amaba asi a el, porque se preguntaba eso creyo que lo habia superado, pero tal parece que no.

Y ese cambio de ambiente que se sentia en la clase era porque Kirishima y Mina se habian vuelto novios en el festival, la razon de como sucedio eso, era que Ashido habia apostado con Kirishima que si lograban tener el primer lugar en la competencia de comer, el le diria quien era su interes romantico de la clase, ya que esta habia escuchado hablar a Kirishima con Bakugo acerca del tema, si ella perdia, seria ella la que dijera su interes, su juez y testigo fue Aoyama, ya lo iba siendo desde hace tiempo, ya que la ahora pareja llevaban apostando distintas cosas desde hace tiempo, una vez que perdio Kirishima tuvo que confesar su interes amoroso a lo cual llevo a que Ashido diga el suyo y una cosa llevo a la otra y ahi estaba la primera pareja del 1-A.

Pero no seria la ultima ya que se los veia muy sospechosos a Todoroki y a Momo, ya se sospechaba de que podrian tener algo, pero no quisieron preguntar ni meterse ya que la personalidad fria de Shoto no convecian a muchos de que en serio se forme algo entre ellos, pero eso no era lo mas extraño, sino que lo mas extraño era que el representante de la clase no empiece a molestar con que estaban violando las normas de la escuela y demas, Iida se veia perdido entre sus pensamiento mirando la ventana con una vista seria, bueno sino decia nada mejor para los demas.

Al ver la nueva pareja y la posible pareja en secreto, no evito pensar que asi estaria con Uraraka, pero porque no se hablaba de de Uraraka y Bakugo, acaso el era el unico que se habia dado cuenta de lo juntos que paraban todo el tiempo o nadie se animaba a decir algo por temor al chico explosivo, no algo mas era.

Ya todo lo que tenga que ver con las parejas o algo relacionado murio cuando Aisawa-sensei entro al curso y empezo la clase, es dia habia dejado una tarea grupal de 3 personas para la proxima semana, Izuku se sintio un poco triste ya que cuando daban este tipo de tareas siempre las hacia con Iida y Uraraka, pero ella un no le hablaba e Iida se encontraba muy ausente asi qu opto escoger otro grupo, este seria el de Tokoyami y Tsuyu, ya que parecian los maa centrados en hacer la tarea.

Paso unas horas y habian decidido hacer parte de la tarea en la sala comun y lo demas cada uno haria se repartiria lo que falte y Tsuyu seria la que uniera todo para que quedara bn, mientras hacian la parte que les tocaba hacer juntos, Tsuyu rompio el silencio cuestionando al peliverde-¿esta todo bn entre tu y Ochako?- a lo que este miro extrañado, porque estaba preguntando eso, ya habia pasado algo de tiempo a lo que respondio- sii, todo esta bn supongo, porque lo preguntas- ella sabia que estaba mintiendo pero decidio dejarselo pasar y contesto- no es nada, solo que ya no se hablan y ahora ella para mas con Bakugo- justo cuando dijo esto ultimo Izuku hizo una mueca y fruncio el ceño, la chica rana se percato de esa reaccion, a lo que rapidamente sonrio y puso su mano en su nuca, haciendo la tipica accion carscteristica del peliverde-debe ser tu imaginacion Tsuyu- ya la peliverde decidio creerle y ya no preguntar nada, solo ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro, Tokoyami mientras seguia con la tarea observo al pecoso y suspiro.

Llego la noche y nuestro protagonista se encontraba en su habitacion, ya habia terminado la parte que de la tarea que le habia tocado, tenia que entregarselo a Tsuyu mañana, pero ya que habia terminado tan rapido decidio ir a darselo en ese momento, dicho subio hasta el piso donde se encontraba la peliverde, llego a su puerta, justo cuando iba a tocar su puerta esta se abrio y salio Tokoyami, cuando este vio a Izuku no oudo evitar ponerse nervioso y algo sonrojado, lo saludo y se retiro rapidamente, el pecoso no sabia si habia llegado en mal momento, porque Tokoyami estaria nervioso y que hacia a esas horas de la noche en el cuarto de la chica rana, todas esa preguntas se desvanecieron cuando escucho que la peliverde le hablaba-Midoriya que haces a estas hora aqui, que se te ofrece-poniendo su dedo en su barbilla, a lo que respondio de forma nerviosa- ppeerdon por interrumpir, solo queria darte mi parte de la tarea ya que la termine mas rapido de que esperaba- ella respondio- ya veo, pasa, seguro quieres saber que hacia Tokoyami aqui no- Izuku se habia olvidado que su compañera decia todo lo que pensaba sin miedo, se limito a pasar a su habitacion.

Una vez dentro la chica habia sacado unas jugos de su pequeño refrigerador y mientras bebian la chica hablo- lo unico que te pedire es que no le cuentes a nadie que lo viste salir de mi cuarto por favor- Izuku acintio con la cabeza y la otra continuo- se que se ve feo que un chico salga del cuarto de una chica a estas horas pero te digo que no estabamos haciendo nada malo, sino pasabamos tiempo juntos como siempre- el pecoso miro extrañado a Tsuyu y le dijo-¿ como siempre?- a lo que la chica respondio sin dudar- si, como siempre, nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos, pero no dire nada mas- y el peliverde comprendio que lo demas era privado, no en el sentido lujurioso, pero queria tener su privacidad, respondiendo- no te preocupes no preguntare nada mas- dando su caracteristica sonrisa, ella igual sonrio.

Luego de un silencio que no duro mucho la chica le pregunto con un tono serio- ahora respondeme honestamente que paso entre tu y Uraraka- a lo que el sucesor del one for all sabia que esta vez no podria escaparse supiro pesadamente y respondio- esta bn te contare todo.

Pasados unos minutos luego de contarle todo hasta de ese sentimiento que no sabia que era, ella le respondio- ya sabia eso- el peliverde la miro con cara de asombro- yo fui la que le dije que se te confezara, porque pense que le corresponderias, pero me equivoque, ella estaba muy lastimada y se alejo de las chicas, por eso tampoco se que se trae con Bakugo, pero no creo que sea nada bueno- Izuku miro hacia abajo con cara triste- y se que ese sentimiento que tienes-la cara del pecoso se ilumino por un segundo- son celos, tienes celos de bakugo- porque tendria celos, se preguntl en su mente, sabia que era los celos, ya que cuando era niño sentia celos de los niños que tenian un quirk y el no, pero estos celos eran distintos, en vez de que generarle tristeza le generaba odio, ira y frustracion, no le gustaba y queria desacerse de el, a lo que hablo- porque tengo estos celos y como me deshago de ellos- y la peliverde respondio- tienes celos porque realemente amas a Ochako, solo que no te dabas cuenta todavia y la verdad no se como te podrias deshacer de ellos, lo unico que te puedo decir es que le digas lo que siente a ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde- despues de esto ultimo a Izuku se le ilumino su cabeza pensado que una vez que le diga lo que siente podria volver a ser su amiga o su novia, esa idea le hacia sonrojarse, pero aun tenia un problema que haria con kacchan, bueno eso lo resolveria mas tarde, este le respondio con una cara ya mas tranquila- si Tsuyu eso hare, muchas gracias por aclararme todo- se levanto y le dejo su trabajo, luego salio de cuarto rapido.

Despues de que Izuku saliera de su cuarto y cerrara la puerta la peliverde se puso su dedo indice en su barbilla pensado si habia hecho lo correcto en decirle que le confezara sus recien descubiertos sentimientos, sin saber lo Uraraka estuviera haciendo con Bakugo todo este tiempo.

Izuku habia decidido confezarle sus sentmientos a Uraraka despues de clases, haria hasta lo imposible con tal de poder hablar a solas, una vez terminadas todas las clases se aseguro de que todos se hayan ido y vio por un momento a Uraraka sola en el pasillo el se volteo para tomar aire e ir a decirle todo lo que sentia, tardo un tiempo en quitarse los nervios, hasta tenia en una caja unos dulces de mochi que habia aprovechado comprar cuando salio a hacer su ejercicios dirios, ya que sabia que le encantaba el mochi, una vez se volteo para ir donde estaba la castaña vio una escena que le romperia el corazon, alli estaban su ex amigo y ahora ex rival abrazando de una manera muy amorosa a su amada, este solo pudo pensar lo peor, se empezaron a humedecer los ojos y cuandolo los dos de la escena acabaron su amoroso abrazo se percataron de que eran observados, Uraraka al sentir eso se alejo un poco de Bakugo y se puso roja como tomate, el rubio solo se limito a observa el horizonte, pero se la castaña se dio cuenta del que los observaba era un peliverde con sus ojos llorosos, ella intento hablar pero el que ahora tenia el corazon roto salio de la escena corriendo dejando caer la caja de mochi.

Ya era de noche, en el techo del deficio de los dormitorios se veia a un Izuku llorando y mirando la nada, cuando de repente atras de el aparece un Tokoyami que no decia nada, en ese momento el peliverde se limpia todas las lagrimas y le dice un poco nervioso- Tokoyami no me di cuenta de que estabas ahi- a lo que el cabeza de cuervo responde- acabo de llegar, me gusta esta aqui arriba de vez en cuando y ver las estrellas, me relaja y siento paz- lo cual era raro ya que su quirk era dificl de manejar en la noche, pero el pecoso le resto importancia y le pregunto- ¿como hiciste para confezarte a Tsuyu?- el interrogado sintio algo de nervios, ya que nadie sabia de la relacion que tenia con la chica rana, bueno casi nadie y no creia que su novia le haya contado sobre dicha relacion, pero luego se acordo de esa noche en la que se "encontraron" en la puerta de la peliverde, sabia que eso era suficiente para que su amigo se diera cuenta por si mismo, supiro y respondio- la verdad no hablo con nadie del tema, asi lo decidimos con ella, pero ya que tu solo te diste cuenta y que no eres de los que va de chismoso te lo dire, la verdad fue algo raro ya que desde que la vi en los examenes de admision de la escuela me gusto, pero despues de intercambiar algunas palabras en el examen contra los profesores, empezamos a hablar mas seguido y tambn a pasar mas tiempo juntos, claro que lo hacimos en secreto para que nadie se enterara lo cual era dificil porque Iida siempre nos preguntaba algunas cosas, pero no fue hasta el festival cutural donde nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustaba estar juntos y bueno... ambos nos confezamos y ahora estamos juntos- el pecoso no dijo nada solo acintio con la cabeza, pero se preguntaba porque fue tan facil para ellos, porque no pudo haber sido asi con el y Uraraka, que cosas les preguntaa Iida, pero solo dijo- me alegro por ustedes, mas todo les resulto bn, la tuvieron facil- rio pesadamente y Tokoyami le dijo- se lo que paso entre tu y Uraraka, se que arreglaran las cosas y sino... bueno hay varias chicas que podras amar mas adelante- estas palabras solo hizo recordar esa escena que le rompio el corazon, que habria pasado sino hubiera interrumpido, capaz ya se habian besado o algo peor, ya no queria saber de tema.

Paso un rato mas y los chicos decidieron bajar e irse a sus respectivos cuartos, pero al pasar por la puerta vieron a Bakugo que se diria a donde ellos estaban, solo hablo el rubio diciendo- que hacen aqui tan tarde y solo los dos, son maricones o que- no recibio respuesta de los otros que continuaron hacia el ascensor, este estaba subiendo algun piso y cuando abrio sus puertas salio una castaña, esta intento decirle algo a Izuku, pero este no hizo caso y entro al ascensor desviando la mirada, una vez en su cuarto el sucesor del one for all seguia triste y decaido, pero tambn pensaba en el porque iban los dos al techo, mientras mas pensaba en eso mas se enojaba, al final decidio olvidar todo eso y dormir.

Al dia siguiente se levanto de mala gana, no fue a entrenar solo se baño y bajo a desayunar, comio lo mas rapido que pudo ya que no queria ver a nadie, subio rapido a su cuarto se cambio y salio rapido a la escuela, una vez en el curso veia a Kirishima y Ashido juntos, a Tokoyami y Tsuyu igual en su rollo, a Todoroki y Momo en lo suyo, ahora pensaba que veria a otra pareja en el curso, lo cual ya lo incomodaba de solo pensar en eso, pero salio de ese pensamiento al ver llegar a Kacchan solo y con una cara de pocos amigos peor de que acostumbra mayormente, que habia pasado, desde el tiempo que habia pasado junto con Uraraka, el musulman mostraba una cara mas amigable, ahora no, paso un tiempo mas y llego Aisawa-sensei para comenzar la clase, pero llegaba la castaña, hasta que pasado unos minutos llego agitada de lo que habia llegado tarde, pero eso no era lo sorprendio mas, sino la gasa y algo de vendaje que tenia en su cachete derecho, no era una herida fuerte, pero el hecho era de como se hizo esa herida.

Continuaron las clases hasta que llego el almuerzo, Izuku se sento cerca de donde estaban laa chicas para escuchar lo que le preguntaban a Uraraka de su herida a lo que respondio un ooco avergonzada- fue anoche, mientras entrenaba mi quirk, se descontro y me cai contra la mesa y aparte del colpe me corte un poco- y todos acentaron con la cabeza creyendole a la castaña, el peliverde lo habia escuchado todo y no se lo creia, sabia que Uraraka no era tan despreocupada usando su quirk y tambn que en la noche cuando la vio, no tenia nada, luego de un rato uniendo todo penso que la razon de su herida era Kacchan, no entendia las razones pero sabia que algo habia pasado entre ellos en techo y por eso el rubio estaba mas molesto de lo normal y porque Uraraka mentiria de su herida.

Cuando penso esto no pudo evitar sentir rabia y frutracion, como el chico que le habia robado la chica que recientemente se habia dado cuenta que amaba, se animara a golpear a Uraraka y como esta no decia nada sino que mentia de su herida, la castaña no era de las que se dejaban, que cosas le habra dicho o como la habra amenazado a la chica para que no diga nada, ya lo conocia desde niño, sabia de que tan malo y amenazante podria llegar a ser el musulman, se lo preguntaria directamente despues de clases o tal vez haria algo mas, ya que estaba muy enojado y ni el se esperaba estar asi de molesto.

Toco el timbre para volver a clases, la ultima materia que tenian era "entrenamiento basico de heroes" con el retirado all might, una vez en la clase el ex heroe numero uno les dijo queae pongan sus trajes de heroes, porque la clase seria en una de las replicas de la ciudad que tenia la escuela, ya todos con sus trajes partieron a dicho lugar.

Una vez en el lugar, Iida fue el primero en intrrogar- ¿que clase de ejercicio haremos este lugar?- a lo que el heroe retirado responde- despues de los examenes con los profesores, los examenes para la licencia provicional y tambn el entrenamiento en el campamento de verano, vieron los quirk y destrezas de los demas y tambn entrenaron las suyas, es momento de ver cuanto an evolucionado sus quirk y habilidades y como lidiar con las de sus compañeros- y todos en coro dijeron-¡¿ehh!?- y momo es la unica en hablar- esta diciendo que nos enfrentaremos a nuestros compañeros- a lo que el heroe responde- yes!- por un momento todos comienzan a pesar con quien les tocara y otros ya pensaban que si les tocaba alguno de los fuertes estaba perdido.

Una vez hecho el sorteo para ver contra quien pelearia cada uno all might explico las reglas- 1.- el enfretamiento durara 15 minutos como maximo, 2.- el perdedor de cada enfretamiento sera, el que quede incapacitado de moverse o quede incociente, 3.- toda ciudad sera el campo de batalla, eso no quiere decir que pasen ocultandose hasta que pase los 15 minutos, se tienen que enfrentar si o si, o sino ambos reporbaran asi que usen bn la ciudad para crear estraregias, 4.- el enfrentamiento comenzara frente a frente y 5.- en caso de que si se enfrente pero aun asi los sigan concientes y se puedan mover pasado los 15 minutos el ganadoe se decidira a votacion.

Justo al terminar su discurso alguien levanto la mano y dijo puedo cambiar mi oponente, todos volteaeon para saber quien era y era nadie mas que Izuku, a lo que el antiguo simbolo de paz responde- claro puedes cambiar si el oponente de esa persona esta de acuerdo- todos estaban confundidos ya que el oponente del peliverde era shoji y no tendria muchos problemas lidiando con el- a lo que el sucesor del one for all responde- quiero cambiar con hagakure- despues de decir esto todos se pusieron palidos, ya que el oponente de hagakure era Bakugo, a toda la clase se le paso por la mente-"acaso quiere morir"- la chica invisible accedio agradecida ya que no veia forma de ganarle a bakugo.

-bueno ya estan los cambios ire llamando por orden de salida del sorteo a los contrincantes para sus enfrentamientos, ustedes dos, Bakugo y Midoriya seran los ultimos debido al cambio de oponentes- despues de decir eso no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo pasaria.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, perdonden si salio muy largo, no veia la forma de cortar todo lo escrito sin que pareciera aburrido, ya se estaran imaginando por donde iran los tiros, pero habra una faceta de deku que nadie a visto jamas, si les gusta, me podrian decir si quieren que muestre una que otra pelea o directo al plato principal, como quieren que quede al final, un empate, o deku como vencedor o kacchan.

Como les dije mostrare otras parejas y en cuanto al TodoMomo ya tengo planeado algo pero sera para despues y aun falta parejas mas que mostrar.

Cualquier sugerencia o punto de vista es bn recibido.


	5. Chapter 5: La tan esperada pelea I

Antes de comenzar con el Capitulo, está es mi primera vez escribiendo una pelea intentaré hacerla lo mejor que pueda, gracias.

5: La tanesperada pelea y sus consecuencias.

Primera parte pelea:

Ya habían pasado casi todas las peleas y sorprendentemente ninguna decepcionó en lo absoluto, todos habían demostrado mucho progreso, uno de los que más sorprendió fue Kouda que sorprendió a todos al darle pelea cuerpo a cuerpo a Kirishima, ya que este último es uno de los más fuertes en ese campo, pero aún así termino perdiendo, este enfrentamiento fue el más sobresaliente más que todo con la revelación del potencial de Kouda, la mayoría de los demás enfrentamientos terminaron en empate o derrota por votación.

Ya una vez terminado todos los enfrentamientos, casi toda la clase A estaba bastante pendiente en el último enfrentamiento, ya que era de que entren en escena esa dos personas, una que era un prodigio en cuanto a peleas y había ganado el primer lugar en el festival deportivo y la otra era alguien de apariencia común, pero eso no quitaba los méritos de este, ya que fue capaz de derrotar a un villano que lo superaba en fuerza por mucho y tambn frustró el plan de Gentle de arruinar el festival cultural, ambos tenían ya algunos méritos ganados.

Ahora sólo quedaba ver quien sería el ganador de este enfrentamiento, la mayoría por no decir todos, estaban expectantes con cierto peliverde ya que el había escogido como oponente al rubio cenizo, todos tenían la duda del porque de este comportamiento ya que todos sabían de su personalidad algo tímida, pero bondadosa y tambn el algo...¿miedoso?, mas que todo uando se trataba de katsuki.

Izuku vio la pantalla que le decía a que parte complejo B (una de las ciudades artificiales que tenía la U.E.), mientras se dirigía a la salida del puesto de mando, donde todos de la clase iban despues de los enfrentamientos, al ser el último ya que musulmán se había adelantado hace mucho.

No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ya que todos lo miraban con dudas y preocupación, todos menos ella, la chica por el cual había pasado todo eso, ella no lo miraba sólo tenía una mirada triste y de decepción- "¿Porque está mirando así?, parece triste, pero porque triste y tambn veo decepción en sus ojos, ¿sera porque me enfrentare a Kacchan?, no...no lo creo"- ese tipo de preguntas pasaban por su mente del pecoso mientras seguia su camino.

Paso cierto tiempo hasta que llegó al punto donde le había indicado la pantalla del puesto de mando y si al frente de el se encontraba ese chico, ese al que le había dicho "amigo" durante tanto tiempo a pesar del bulling que sufría por parte de este, aunque despues de la pelea que tuvieron justo despues de que all might se retirará (casualmente es el mismo lugar en el en que se encontraban ahora, bueno mismo complejo diferente ubicación) se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero ese acercamiento murió cuando paso todo lo acontecido.

De pronto paso por su mente los recuerdos de cuando los vio abrazandose y tambn de la herida con la que llegó al curso la castaña está mañana y sintió como otra vez su corazón se estrujaba, recordando la razón de porque había cambiado de oponente con Tooru, la venganza cambiando su cara a una más sería e intimidante sin rasgo alguno de duda.

Antes de que all might de el anuncio para comenzar el combate Bakugo grito- ¡cual es tu plan deku!, porque me escogiste como oponente, quieres repetir lo mismo que pasó la última vez que peleamos- diciendo esto último intento provocar sin éxito al peliverde, frustrado ya que no tuvo respuesta continuo- no vas responder, por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que fuiste en el colegio, ese debilucho que le daba miedo responder, ¡noo maldito deku!

Esta vez esas palabras si habían tenido existo ya que se podía ver como Izuku estaba por hablar fue interrumpido por la voz de all might- bueno chicos este es el último enfrentamiento del día, el tiempo límite del combate sera de 15 minutos, el ganador sera aquel que deje fuera de combate o inmovilizado a su contrincante, caso de que se cumplan los 15 minutos y ambos estén en condiciones de pelear el ganador se decidirá a votación, debo advertirles que si en el enfrentamiento ponen en riesgo la vida de su compañero automáticamente se detendrá la pelea y el culpable será reprobado, sin nada más que decir, ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ÚLTIMO ENFRENTAMIENTO!

Cuando all might termino el anuncio todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que el que se esperaba que atacase primero se quedó quito, sin duda esa pelea sería distinta de las demás.

Katzuki aún queria una respuesta del peliverde para así comenzar con la tan esperada pelea, así que volvió a hablar- maldición deku de mierda te quedarás sin hablar algo, dime porque quieres enfrentarme para que así sea más satisfactoria mi vict- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio un destello verde y como deku había acortado la distancia entre los dos en casi un segundo- "se volvió más rápido que la anterior ves"- eso pensaba el rubio explosivo, pero no puedo pensar más ya que en esos cortos segundos había recibido un golpe en la parte izquierda de su cara haciéndolo volar algunos centimetros del lugar.

Sin duda tambn se había vuelto más fuerte aunque tambn lo tomo por sorpresa- un momento me tomo por sorpresa- decía bakugo mientras se recuperaba del golpe, este sonrió dd forma un tanto tenebrosa- maldición deku atacando así sin avisar, te crees la gran cosa por sólo moverte un poco más rápido y haber ganado algo más de fuerza- justo después bloqueo otro ataque del peliverde impresionandolo un poco.

Ya había pasado 3 minutos y bakugo ya se puso serio, impulsandose con explosiones controladas logro bloquear con éxito varios de sus ataques exclamo- ya me cansé de jugar- haciendo una explosión bastante gran hacia el suelo, acción que tomo por sorpresa al penoso, pero esa sorpresa se quitó al sentir un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago haciendo arrodillarse por un momento.

-Creí que habías mejorado algo, que decepción- dándole una patada en la cara a Izuku, patada que no logro conectar ya que fue detenida por este respondendole- no creo que estés decepcionado idiota, sino hubieras puesto esa cara de estúpido cuando te golpee- los de la sala de control no podía escuchar lo que hablaban sólo veían con asombro la pelea, pero all might si escuchaba todo y les sorprendía que sus pupilo se exprese de esa manera- "tal vez sea por el calor del momento"- es lo único que pensó.

De vuelta en la pelea, el sucesor del one for all despues de haber bloqueado la patada este agarró la pierna y activando el OFA levanto con fuerza a Bakugo para hacerlo impactar con el suelo, todo fue tan rapido que el musulman solo pudo aguantar el impacto, levantándose inmediatamente gracias a sus explosiones y poniendo una cara asombro y enojó, mas que todo enojó, para intercambiar golpes cuerpo a cuerpo en la que para asombro de todos estaban parejos, demasiado parejos y antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento más el rubio cenizo, deku bloqueo uno de sus golpes y dando una vuelta con mucha velocidad diciendo- San Luis Smash- logro conectar una patada con la potencia suficiente para hacerlo volar unos cuantos metros.

Todos en la sala de control estaban eufóricos y colectivamente pensando- "cuanto progreso ha tenido Midoriya para que sea el que tenga el control de la pelea"- el héroe retirado por su parte pensaba distinto- " cual es la motivación del joven Midoriya para que este peleando de esta forma tan agresiva.

El pensamiento de todos duro poco y se volvieron a prestar atención a la pelea ya que Bakugo iba a a hacer un movimiento- maldito deku eso si dolió, me las vas a pagar ahora mismo!- y este comenzó a apuntar con su guante a deku y sin pensarlo 2 veces jalo el gatillo haciendo una explosión muy grande que Izuku logro esquivar con relativa facilidad, pero eso sólo fue una distracción, aprovechando la cortina que creo la explosión el rubio cenizo se acercó a gran velocidad y golpeó muy fuerte el rostro del peliverde, pero eso no le bastó, rápidamente impulso su mano con pequeñas expulsiones para así dar una serie de golpes consecutivos que tomo por sorpresa al verde y para terminar concentró con ambas manos- Stun Grenade- creando una gran explosión haciéndolo volar varios metros.

Ya habían pasado 9 minutos desde que comenzó la pelea, Izuku estaba tirado en el suelo bastante adolorido por la explosión y los golpes que había recibido, aún así se levantó para seguir en el encuentro a lo que el musulmán dice- aún no estas muerto maldito deku, no te preocupes pronto lo haré y después iré a reclamar mi merecido premio- poniendo una cara no sólo de victoria sino tambn maliciosa, a lo que deku frunce el ceño enojado responde- aún no des por terminada está pelea y de que premio hablas idiota, no existe ningún premio- Bakugo se había dado cuenta de que había hecho algo más que sólo provocarlo y aprovecho el momento para seguir poniendo leña al fuego- tu sabes de quien estoy hablando o crees que no me daría cuenta de porque cambiaste de actitud últimamente, es por Uraraka noo- poniendo una cara de victoria viendo la reacción de su rival- no te pongas triste yo si le voy dar lo que se merece a esa perra- al terminar esa frase sólo ve una ráfaga verde, sabia lo que se venía pero está vez estaba preparado haciendo como una especie de tubo con una mano y con la otra crea un explosión a través de la mano en forma de tubo creando una explosión en línea recta dándole a quema ropa al peliverde haciéndolo desacelerar- creiste que caería en lo mismo dos veces, tu no tienes ataques a distancia y si intentas llegar a mi explotaras antes de conectar un golpe, deku estupido- riéndose y lanzándose algunas de sus granadas haciéndolo tomar distancia al peliverde y este responde- me dices cobarde a mi cuando tu eres que ahora toma distancia porque sabes que te gano en una pelea mano a mano no kacchan- dibujando una sonrisa desafiante, el rubio cenizo encabronado utilizó el otro guante y sin tardar mucho en apuntar jalo del gatillo disparando una gran explosión mucho mas grande que la primera ya que se había lamacenado más sudor en este.

Aprovechando la cortina de humo el rubio explosivo se acerca para dar el golpe final, pero antes de eso nota que algo va mal y no hay el pecoso, cuando ya logro verlo era demasiado tarde- y tu creiste que caería en este truco barato otra vez y así no eres el único con ataques a distancia- apunta con sus dedos tenzados- Delaware Smash air force- creando una corriente de aire bastante fuerte golpeando al musulmán desorientandolo y antes de que reaccione se acerca hasta estar a 30 centímetros de distancia y le dice- eres un idiota Bakugo, Delaware smash air force x4- tentando su 4 dedos creo 4 corrientes de aire muy densas y fuerte golpeandolo y haciendolo volar algunos metros, Izuku no para y lo persigue hasta estar encima de él diciéndole- perdiste kacchan- de una forma burlona y antes de que conecte el golpe decisivo este le responde- no te creas maldito deku de mierda, nunca perderé contra ti- y sobre esforzando su quirk, creo una explosión inmensa y potente.

En ese mismo momento en la sala de control, la mayoría quedaron en estado de shock, algunos estaban preocupados preguntandose si Midoriya había sobrevivido, ya que semejante explosión a tan poca distancia era imposible que saliera bn parado, mientras tanto el antiguo símbolo de paz quedó estupefacto, no sabía si detener el combate o si ya debería haberlo terminado hace tiempo.

Paso algo de tiempo hasta que se despejó el polvo y se puedo ver a un Bakugo parado a duras penas y a unos cuantos pasos de el un Izuku tirado boca abajo bastante herido, en el pensamiento del musulmán-" mierda está basura me hizo llegar al límite de mi poder, ya no creo que pueda hacer alguna explosión llamativa o usar mis guantes ya que mis hombros no aguantarían el rebote"- mientras se va acercando al peliverde habla- waoo debo admitirlo inútil, me hiciste llegar al límite, pero aún así yo gane y con está van 2 de 3, te dije que te superaría aunque tuvieras un poder tan increíble, ahora iré a reclamar mi premio, si hablo de la cara redonda, es alguien que si sirve para pasar el rato, pero espero que no me aburra porque gracias a ti casi la voto, crees que no te vimos ese día ahí con ramo de flores y una caja de mochi, te veias tan patético que nos reímos mucho, pero en la noche de ese día se puso rara dudando si debía hacerte caso, mas bn yo le "hice" cambiar de opinion- al decir esto chocó su puño con la palma de la otra mano- espero que no mueras todavía inútil ya que aún tengo que limpiar el piso contigo en lo que queda del año, adiós deku de mierda- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

Izuku por su lado estaba consciente y había escuchado todo eso y sintio odio e irá, queria destruir a esa persona que había hablado tan mal de ella y que la golpeó, activando el one for all y en su mente- OFA Full scrowl al 25%, no 25 es poco, ya no me importa nada 35%- si bn del 20 había aumentado al 25% sólo lo podía aguantar unos 10 minutos, pero subiendo al 35% sólo lo podría usar unos escasos 2 minutos con suerte, pero para el era suficiente.

Antes de que Bakugo llegar a estar a 2 metros de distancia notó que algo se movía y se dio vuelta- así que no moriste todavía puedes seguir escoria- pero antes de que intentase reaccionar Izuku corrió a una velocidad increíble y golpeó uno de los guantes rompiendolo en el acto y consecutivamente el otro, sin perder el tiempo golpeó su abdomen haciéndole recordar el golpe que le dio all might en el examen de semestre claro aún nivel menos pero igual era doloroso forzandolo a arrodillarse, pero sin darle descanso el peliverde le dio una patada en la cara que lo hizo recorrer gran distancia y casi dejándole inconciente.

Una vez que el pecoso se puso sobre el rubio cenizo bloqueando sus extremidades para limitar sus movimiento se me acerco y le hablo bastante bajo- este es tu fin Bakugo- con mirada sería y algo tetrica, en ese momento el musulmán sintió un miedo que nunca creyó sentir y mas aún cuando escucho- ¡United state smash!

Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy porque sino se alargaria demasiado, tal vez suba el siguiente en unas horas, espero que les haya gustado y si estuve ausente por la Universidad, pero ahora me dedicaré terminar la historia.

Pueden dejarse sus opiniones y cualquier observación o concejo es bienvenido.


	6. Chapter 6 las concecuencias

Segunda parte, concecuencias:

...

Momentos antes en la sala de control.

Todos estaban impresionados de como Izuku había logrado levantarse y también como este había comenzado a atacar a Bakugo, algunos de ellos comenzaron a apoyar al peliverde que a pesar de que parecía derrotado hace poco, este aún se levantaba y superaba sus límites.

Ese apoyo que había estado recibiendo se esfumó por completo al ver por la pantalla como el pecoso ya había sometido al rubio cenizo, de una forma muy violenta y ahora levantaba su puño peligrosamente, en este se veía como empezaba a recubrirse de unos rayos verdes muy fuertes y otros rojizos.

Los que habian visto de cerca usar su poder a Izuku empezaron a sudar frío y ponerse nerviosos ya que sabían lo que significaba, pero el que más se preocupó fue All might ya que no sólo era el que mejor conocía el poder sino que también había escuchado todo lo que habian hablado esos dos hasta ahora y aun asi quería ver si realmente su pupilo llegaría hasta esos extremos, esa fue la razón del porque no detuvo la pelea.

Pero luego se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho cuando esucho el nombre del ataque y ya era muy tarde para reaccionar.

Un silencio se formó en la sala de control, por el monitor se veia un gran torbellino de aire que se había formado y toda la destrucción que estaba creando.

Algunos de los que habian visto la pelea de All might contra All for one por la televisión hace unos meses rapidamente se dieron cuenta de que el ataque que había realizado el peliverde se parecía mucho al que hizo All might en esa pelea, era obvio que era poderoso pero no estaba ni cerca del que hizo el símbolo de la paz.

Aun después de ver todo en vivo y en directo nadie se lo podía creer, de que el más tímido y a la vez el más valiente y heroico haya hecho eso, una cosa era la explosión de Bakugo que fue muy fuerte aparte de ser bastante llamativa y otra completamente distinta era ese golpe que obviamente era 10 o más veces fuerte e incluso más peligroso.

Todos guardaron sus comentarios y esperaron a que todo el humo y polvo se disipe, ya algunos se esperaban lo peor, Bakugo era duro eso era un hecho, pero ese ataque era algo muy descomunal para sólo un aspirante a héroe de primer año.

Más bien no tardó mucho y lo primero que se llegó a ver fue el complejo B bastante destruido una parte era por el daño colateral de la pelea, escombros entre otras cosas, la mayoría estaba impaciente de que las cámaras enfoquen el lugar de los hechos y al fin su impaciencia fue escuchada.

Una vez el enfoque de las cámaras se aclaró vieron a un peliverde aún en la posición en que lo habian visto antes del golpe la única diferencia era que el puño estaba en el suelo, este se encontraba en medio de un cráter de gran tamaño, pero no se llegaba a ver al rubio por la posición y ángulo de la cámara.

...

En el cráter se encontraba un Izuku con un semblante bastante serio y tal vez un poco siniestro, debajo de él estaba Bakugo quien estaba muy aturdido, como si hubiera estado muy cerca de cuando avión rompe la barrera del sonido.

Ya recuperándose vio al pecoso sobre él con la mirada fría y recordó como momentos antes vio con terror acercarse su puño y también se le vino a la mente esas palabras- " United State Smash "- como fan casi al mismo nivel del peliverde supo de inmediato lo que haría, pero no entendía como aún estaba consciente, es más como aún estaba vivo ya que ese ataque sólo era usado con villanos extremadamente duros.

Pero luego siguió el brazo izquierdo de Izuku hasta que vio que su puño había impactado contra el pavimento a algunos centímetros de él, ¿habia fallado?, no Bakugo era consciente de que a esa distancia que se encontraban era imposible fallar, ni mineta sería tan idiota, pero si esa no era la razón entonces ¿porque no acertó el golpe?, su pregunta no duró mucho ya que vio como se acercaba de manera muy tetrica hasta su oido y empezó a hablar el peliverde.

Izuku: -Katsuki...- segunda vez que le decía por su nombre- escuchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez- con un tono muy serio y frio- no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella nunca más ni mirarla y mucho menos hablar mal de ella, también no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme ya que la próxima vez si "no fallare"- está último lo dijo muy cerca de su oído mientras retiraba su puño incrustado en el suelo.

Estas palabras tuvieron un peso increíble en Bakugo ya que palidecio de miedo, nadie se esperaría eso de él.

Dicho eso Izuku se levantó y se dio la vuelta para caminar empezando a retirarse mientras decía.

Izuku:- se acabó Kachan... tú perdiste- mostrando con el dedo índice un reloj digital que estaba en una parte alejada del complejo, algo dañado pero funcional, donde mostraba el conteo en 14:50 y subiendo.

Mientras se alejaba Izuku discretamente se revisaba el brazo izquierdo y no parecía roto, sólo un poco lastimado, lo cual extraño al peliverde ya que se esperaba que este roto.

Izuku: -" porque no esta roto si lo di todo, sólo esta lastimado pero eso es por la pelea"- se seguia preguntando la razón hasta que se acordó que en el primer ataque de la Liga de Villanos tambien lo había usado todo en el golpe que le dio al nomu.

Mientras recordaba eso alguien grito.

Bakugo:- ¡crees que se terminó Deku hijo de Perra!- diciendo esto con una cara de locura llevada al extremo- ¡quien demonios te crees, que por hacer algo tan vistoso haré lo que tu dices!, ¡esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga!- diciendo esto mientras se tambaleaba y se señala a si mismo con su pulgar.

Izuku sólo se detuvo y suspiro mientras el otro decía eso.

Bakugo: - ¡Y YO DIRÉ ESO CUANDO TU ESTÉS MUERTO!- lanzándose hacia él con una gran explosión- ¡MUERE MALDITO DEKU!.

Izuku: - " crei que con eso te calamarias, pero no me dejas otra opcion"- pensaba en eso mientras sonreía.

Activo el one for all y se dio la vuelta rápido para interceptar en pleno vuelo a Bakugo susurrando- Texas Smash- dándole un potente golpe en el estómago con su brazo derecho haciéndole botar todo el aire y mandandolo a volar varios metros hasta hacerlo atravezar una pared medio destruida, para que después le cayera varios escombros.

Luego de eso sintió un dolor en su brazo derecho, en el calor del momento se había olvidado de reducir el porcentaje de su poder así que no sabe cuanta fuerza había usado, no estaba roto pero le dolía bastante.

Pasó un muy corto tiempo y por los altoparlantes se escuchó una voz.

All might:: - ¡y el ganador del décimo encuentro es Izuku Midoriya!- diciendo esto con tono decaído.

...

Ya en la sala de control por la puerta entraba Izuku que le costaba un poco caminar mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho, la mayoría en la habitación desviaron sus miradas, eran muy pocos los que le daban una vista rápida.

El peliverde no le estaba dando mucha importancia, mas bien estaba buscando a alguien, pero esa alguien no estaba en ese lugar, tras no encontrarla continuo su camino hasta un lugar donde pueda escuchar lo que tenía que decir All might.

All might:- hoy todos demostraron una gran evolución como héroes, espero que esta práctica les sirva como experiencia para lidiar en un futuro como héroes profesionales- decía esto mirando a todos con una sonrisa amigable- para los que ganaron no se confíen, la arrogancia puede ser la perdición incluso para el más fuerte, sólo sigan fortaleciendoce para superar cualquier obstáculo y para los que perdieron sólo les recomiendo que no hay que frustrarse, esto que les sirva como incentivo para superar sus límites- mientras levantaba su puño.

Clase-A:¡ Plus Ultra!

All might:- bien jóvenes pueden retirarse, los que tengan alguna lesión vaya a la enfermería a ser tratado, eso es todo chicos- mientras decía eso Bakugo pasaba por una camilla siendo llevado por 2 robots, esto fue visto por todos.

...

Una vez en la enfermería ya casi todos habían sido atendidos, sólo tenían raspones o heridas muy leves, ahora le tocaba a Izuku ser atendido, pero en vez de eso recibió un bastonazo de la heroína como reprimenda.

Recovery girl:- porque nunca te cuidas ya te había dicho que si volvías a lastimarte tus brazos ya no te curaria- al ver de que sólo eran heridas menores se retractó diciendo - bueno está bien más bien está vez son sólo heridas menores- pasando a curarlo.

Al revisar su brazo derecho se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimado, no estaba roto eso estaba claro, aún así no estaba bien del todo.

Recovery girl:- vaya está vez sólo te desgarraste un poco tu brazo derecho- procediendo a curar este con su quirk, aparte de pelliscarle el otro como castigo.

Izuku sólo se aguantaba el castigo son decir nada.

Recovery girl:- bueno al menos está vez no eres el que sufrió más daños- refiriéndose a Bakugo que se encontraba en una camilla, en la que se encontraba con bastante vendajes y por lo visto inconciente.

El peliverde intento decir algo pero se calló de inmediato, cosa que se dio cuenta la anciana.

Recovery girl:- El fue tu oponente no es asi- sólo obteniendo de respuesta al peliverde rascándose la nuca- está bien no te preocupes, sólo se sobre esforzó su cuerpo, también tiene lesiones fuertes, tendrá que estar en reposo 3 días.

Izuku sólo suspiro cansado mientras estaba siendo vendando por ella.

Recovery girl:- tu por otro lado sólo descansa y procura no hacer movimientos bruscos por al menos 2 dias- recibiendo un asentimiento del pecoso- se que era una práctica donde uno tenía que ganar pero porque llegar a esos extremos.

Izuku: - lo siento sólo nos dejamos llevar por el calor del momento- rascándose la nuca.

Obviamente esto no era cierto del todo, había algo mas, pero recovery girl lo dejo pasar.

...

Ya era de noche y algunos de los estudiantes estaban cenando en el comedor, cada uno andaba en su mundo, otros conversaban de cosas triviales, todos andaban en calma hasta que Izuku salió del ascensor y al entrar al comedor para este también cenar, todos quedaron en silencio y sólo se limitaban a ver al peliverde, algunos con miedo, otros con pena y alguno que otro sólo con duda.

Ninguno de sus compañeros había intentado hablar con él porque cuando este salió de la enfermería se fue directamente a su cuarto a descansar ya que lo necesitaba y no salió hasta la hora de cenar.

Pasó algo de tiempo y el pecoso ya estaba comenzando a comer su cena, mientras comía se dio cuenta de que no había mucha gente cerca de el, es como si estuviera siendo aislado, intento no darle importancia, lo cual no pudo ya que le hizo recordar su niñez donde también fue aislado por ser un quirkless causándole un nudo en su garganta.

Estuvo metido en sus pensamientos hasta que dos personas se animaron a hablarle.

Kaminari:-Midoriya tu pelea estuvo increíble, pero también me dio algo de miedo, al fin te sobrepusiste a Bakugo- mostrándole el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación, aunque se podía ver una gota de sudor caer de su cien, como si estuviese nervioso.

No tardó mucho en hablar la segunda persona.

Mineta:- de que hablas kaminari no teníamos que decir que Midoriya nos dio mucho miedo en su pelea más que todo cuando hizo ese ataque tratando de imitar a All might- diciendo esto en forma de reclamo.

En ese momento el rubio sudo frío y mas aun cuando el pecoso puso la mirada con cierta duda.

Izuku:- ¿porque dicen eso?- haciendo un gesto de duda con su mano en el menton- si sólo fue una pelea competitiva- obvio que Izuku tenía planeado limpiar el piso con Bakugo pero el había sentido que fue una pelea iguala, claro desde su punto de vista.

Ahora una tercera persona se había unido a la conversación.

Ojiro: - la verdad Midoriya desde que comenzó a pelea tu fuiste muy superior a Bakugo, hubo un momento en que parecía que estabas jugando con él- diciendo esto con algo de vergüenza.

Mineta:- la verdad diste demasiado miedo con ese ataque hasta incluso parecias un villano que sólo quería matar a Bakugo- esto último lo había molestado peliverde ya que si era obvio que quería lastimarlo pero jamas matarlo, la mayoría se estaba olvidando que él mismo había arriesgado su vida para salvar rubio cenizo.

Kaminari:- si viejo más parecía que te guiabas por tus emociones, cuando sólo era un combate amistoso, un héroe no debe dejarse llevar por sus emociones, mas si son negativas- esto ya había colmado la paciencia al pecoso, es como si lo estuvieran comparando con Bakugo o incluso peor.

Izuku:- me estan diciendo que estuvo mal que peleará más en serio- lo dijo eso con un tono algo molesto.

Al decir eso, no recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual lo hizo cabrearse más.

Izuku: suspirando- entonces cuando Bakugo pelea y actua de forma violenta e incluso lástima a sus oponentes, como en el festival deportivo o cuando tuvimos nuestra primera práctica nadie dice nada ¿eh?, pero cuando yo me pongo serio al pelear con él todo el mundo pierde la cabeza- diciendo esto con el ceño fruncido y enojado.

Momo: - es porque tu no actuas así Midoriya- ahora ella más se había unido a la discusión.

Izuku la vio con algo de duda, desde cuando ella era tan cercana para saber como actuaba, la única vez que hablaron por bastante tiempo fue cuando rescataron a Bakugo nada más.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero llegó a ver a la castaña, que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo, sólo se limitó a ver lo que ocurría con una cara de decepción y ¿lástima?.

Izuku:- ¡y que pasa si ya no quiero ser así!- estas palabras llamó la atención de todos- ¡ahora quiero que me tomen más en serio!- esto último lo dijo mirando a Uraraka.

Esta respuesta deprimio a Momo ya que creyó había dicho algo inapropiado y su única intención era hacerle entender al peliverde el porque todos estaban así.

Todoroki noto la reacción de Momo y se noto como fruncia el ceño.

Kirishima quiso decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo porque solo empeoraria la situación, que ya estaba algo tensa.

Izuku:- sch perdí el apetito me retiro- hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejando a algunos con varias dudas.

...

Ya era bastante entrada la noche y ahora el sucesor del one for all se encontraba en el techo preguntándose porque sus compañeros le habían dicho eso.

Siguió con esas dudas hasta que noto que alguien más estaba en el techo y se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataban.

?: -podemos hablar?...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Esto no puede empeorar más.

?:- podemos hablar?...

Izuku estaba sorprendido, mas que todo porque esa persona estaba ahí y porque quería hablar con él, no tenía sentido.

?:-...

Izuku:- aaamm... por supuesto- lo dijo con mucho nerviosismo- pero tengo que preguntar que haces aqui?-pregunto extrañado porque no era muy común encontrarse con alguien ahi y menos a esa hora.

?:- bueno... si preguntas por la hora, es porque no podía dormir...- decía esto con algo de lamento- y tras pensar un poco me di cuenta que la razón por la que no podía dormir... eras tu- diciendo esto con tono muy triste cosa que extraño al peliverde.

Izuku:-...

?:- bueno eso y que te busque en tu cuarto, pero no había nadie y ya que las veces que vine aquí siempre te encontraba de algún modo, supuse que estarias aqui.

El pecoso no pudo responder nada ante esa lógica.

?:- ¿sabes?- esta pregunta levanto la atencion de Izuku- siempre me gustó ver las estrellas, mas que todo ver una estrella fugaz y pedir un deseo con todo mi corazón para que se cumpliese- sacando una pequeña sonrisa melancólica- la verdad siempre pense que cada estrella era el deseo de una persona esperando a cumplirse, todo eso me parecía algo mágico y yo esperaba que al ver una estrella fugaz se cumpliera mi deseo...- dijo esto ultimo con un tono bastante deprimente- pero después de ese día empecé a entender que esas cosas no existen y que por más que desees algo con todo tu corazón no significa que lo tendrás- esto último afecto al peliverde, para ser más específico estrujo su corazón.

Izuku:- ...eehh... yo.. n- en ese momento se detuvo al ver su palma en señal de alto.

?:- eso ya no importa ahora...- se notaba que si le importaba- sólo quiero que me respondas algo- esto tenso al verde- ¿Dime porque lo hiciste?

Izuku:- nooo... no comprendo.

?:- ¡IZUKU MIDORIYA SABES MUY BIEN DE LO QUE HABLO!

Si antes Izuku estaba nervioso ahora tenía miedo, ya que la única persona que le habia llamado por su nombre completo y en ese tono era su madre, sabía que si era en ese tono estaba en problemas.

Izuku: dio un suspiro largo- ¿te refieres a porque me enfrente a Bakugo?- diciendo esto cansado.

?:- ¡Si!...quiero saber porque actuaste así, tu no eres así, siempre fuiste ese tipo de persona amable y valiente cuando la situación lo requería, pero él que vi esta tarde era alguien completamente distinto, como si disfrutarás hacer daño y te estabas empezando a ver como alguien malo, esa persona no era de l...- no pudo continuar ya que el peliverde cambio su cara de una medio confundido a una sería.

Izuku: -¿ no era que?...no era esa persona de la que te puedes hacer la burla con Kachan o de esa persona que no la puedes tomar en serio- diciendo esto con una mirada aún más seria y con un tono algo molesto.

?:- de que estas hablando- no entendía porque decía eso.

Izuku: - oh vamos no finjas que no sabes nada, Kachan me lo dijo todo mientras peleabamos... él me contó que se habian dado cuenta que era yo ese día y que se rieron de mi, en especial tú, ¡No es así OCHAKO!- gritando con cierto enojo.

Uraraka:- e-e en... serio eras tu... entonces esa caja de mochi era...- y volvió a ser interrumpida por el pecoso.

Izuku:- ¡si!...era para ti- diciéndolo con un tono lloroso- sabía que te gustaban mucho, quería dartelos y decirte lo que realmente sentía p-po-por...- no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, después de todo ya no importaba lo que sentia, ahora ella están con él no?

La castaña quedó sorprendida ya que sus sospechas de quien era esa persona estaban en lo correcto.

Uraraka:- ¿por...mi?- lo dijo muy dudosa, ya no quería tener falsas esperanzas.

Izuku:- desvío la mirada- acaso eso importa ahora- entristeciendo a Uraraka-...despues de todo ahora estas con él no?

Esto último había descolocado a la chica, a que se refería con eso.

Uraraka:- no se de que estas hablando Deku.

Izuku:- ohh por favor, se muy bien que están juntos, él me lo dijo mientras peleabamos y también la razón de porque te golpeó- esto si saco completamente de onda a la castaña.

Uraraka:- " de que esta hablando, Bakugo nunca me golpeó, no después del Festival deportivo".

Eso pensaba ya que en esas semanas había conocido realmente al rubio cenizo y se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener esa actitud agresiva él era alguien en quien se podía confiar y era bastante considerado con las chicas, no se tomaba a la ligera a ninguna y mucho menos las consideraba débiles, por eso iba con todo cuando se trataba de peleas, aun mas si le plantaban pelea, pero fuera de los enfrentamientos jamás tocaría a una chica, a lo mucho les hablaría mal, pero eso ya era parte de su personalidad.

Uraraka:- no Deku te equivocas, él jamás me golpeó.

Izuku:- entonces como explicas esa herida en tu mejilla en la mañana y no digas que fue por tu quirk, porque yo se muy bien que te haz esforzado mucho por controlarlo bien- esto sorprendio a la castaña él se habia dado cuenta de su esfuerzo.

Uraraka:- bueno...- decía eso mientras jugaba con sus dedos- la verdad fue que... esa noche se me declaro otra vez y yo lo rechace, de la frustración que sintió hizo explotar esa parte de la baranda- señalando una zona donde efectivamente se encontraba dañada- y al hacerla explotar un gran pedazo voló y no pude reaccionar a tiempo.y me golpeó.

El pecoso peso se quedó congelado de la ironía, había peleado y herido bastante a Bakugo por un estúpido accidente, estaba empezando a sentirse culpable, este se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Izuku:- ent-justo cuando estaba por decir algo se le vino a la mente esas palabras- "se me volvió a declarar", "¿eso significaba que ya hecho antes?"- esa pregunto invadió su mente hasta que al final se le salió.

Izuku:- ¿se te volvió a declarar?, entonces ¿ya lo había hecho antes?- está pregunta puso nerviosa a Uraraka.

Uraraka:-...

Izuku:- ...parece que no responderas, ¿bueno quien soy yo para pedirte explicaciones no?- esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Uraraka:-...

El pecoso pensó que la conversación habia muerto así que solo suspiro y comenzó a retirarse del lugar, hasta que esté fue detenido por la castaña.

Uraraka:-sii...el ya se me había declarado antes- estaba empezando a dudar si debería decir todo- y si te preguntas cuando...bueno...fue el día siguiente en el que yo me había declarado a ti- recordar ese noche aún le dolía, a pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

El peliverde se sorprendió al escuchar eso, se había acordado que ese día ella había llegado tarde y junto con Bakugo, porque habian tardarían si ella supuestamente lo había rechazado, algo no cuadraba.

Izuku:- ya veo- dijo es mirando al suelo mientras aún pensaba lo que no cuadraba- pero ¿porque llegaron tarde ese día, si por lo que entiendo lo habías rechazado?- esta pregunta tenso bastante a la castaña.

Uraraka:- e-este..si lo rechace, pero me dijo que le diera una oportunidad yyy...- no quiso continúar, algo le decía que si lo hacía no terminaría bien.

Izuku;- ¿yyy?

Uraraka: supiro- y le dije que estaba bien, que podría intentar conquistarme...-no sabía como reaccionaria Izuku.

El pecoso empezó sentir celos e irá y también algo de impotencia ya que todo ese tiempo que Uraraka lo estuvo ignorando Bakugo estaba "conquistandola", estos sentimientos empezaron a nublarle algo su juicio.

Izuku:- entonces lo que me quieres decir, que cuando te me confesaste en realidad todo lo que me dijiste era mentira- su tono se notaba algo de enojo y tristeza.

Uraraka:- noo, lo que te dije esa noche era verdad- dijo mientras se le empezó a humedecer sus ojos.

Izuku:- si era verdad, entonces porque le diste una oportunidad- ya se notaba como iba subiendo lentamente la furia.

Uraraka:- que querías que hiciera-también se empezaba a notar la irá iba subiendo- me rechazaste esa noche y no tienes ni la menor idea de como me sentía en ese momento, así que no tienes el derecho de reclamarme de porque le di una oportunidad- por el calor del momento la castaña había olvidado la razón de porque le había dado esa oportunidad, que era para darle celos a Izuku.

Izuku:- si, ya lo se- lamentaba haberla rechazado- sólo quiero saber porque, él es la persona menos indicada, es muy impulsivo, trata mal a las personas, es molesto y no se limita en golpear a quien sea cuando explota- el enojo que sentía en ese momento no lo dejaba pensar con claridad lo que decía.

Uraraka:- te equivocas deku... él no es así, en este tiempo que pase con él me di cuenta de es una buena persona y que ustedes tienen mucho en común, la verdad se parecen bastante, también me dijo que eran mejores amigos cuando eran niños.

El enojo de Izuku había aumentado bastante ya que ella los estaba comparando y más que todo con él, ella no sabía cómo era realmente Bakugo.

Izuku:- no Ochako no sabes como es Kachan realmente...- la castaña se sorprendió que le hablará por su nombre.

Uraraka:- estas mal Deku, yo creo que si se dan una oportunidad podrían llevarse bien.

Izuku:- tu crees que después de lo que pasó esta tarde podríamos llevarnos bien- lo dijo bastante enojado, Uraraka se percató de esto.

Uraraka:- ¡pues nada de esto hubiera pasado sino me hubieras rechazado!- diciendo furiosa.

Izuku:- ¡que podría haber hecho en ese momento, si nunca supe de esas cosas!- diciendo esto con melancolía, la castaña se dio cuenta de eso.

Izuku: dando un suspiro triste- la verdad hasta que no entre a U.A., nunca había hablado con alguien y mucho menos tener amigos, de hecho tu fuiste la primera chica con la que hable en mi vida, aparte de que también fuiste mi primera verdadera amiga.

Uraraka se había sonrojado con esas últimas palabras, pero tenía la duda de porque decía eso, si él era alguien bastante agradable y bueno, no comprendía porque no tenia amigos.

Izuku: - si te preguntas porque no tenia amigos...fue por Katsuki, desde que el había despertado su quirk empezó a meterse conmigo casi todo el tiempo y me puso el apodo de Deku porque yo...-no podía decirle que era un quirkless-.. no había despertado el mío todavía.

Ahora Uraraka comprendía porque el peliverde le había dicho que no sabía cómo era realmente Bakugo, se sentía estúpida y culpable, más que todo culpable ya que había sido egoísta en sólo pensar en ella y no también en los sentimientos del peliverde.

Uraraka: - yo-o... no tengo nada que decir... lo siento no sabia- ella se sentía mal.

Izuku: sonriendo - no te preocupes... sabes, creo que todo esto tenía que suceder... sino no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siento- eso hizo dudar bastante a la castaña de a que se refería.

Uraraka:- ¿y que era lo que sentías?- sonrojandose bastante.

Izuku:- lo que siento por ti, Ochako tu realmente me gustas, me costó bastante darme cuenta, pero realmente te quiero- se sonrojo un poco, pero iba en serio.

En ese momento Uraraka se sonrojo demasiado y a pasar de que habían discutido hace poco, ahora no podía estar más feliz, esas eran las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia él.

Se moría por responder que ella igual le gustaba, que lo quería, pero luego se hizo conciente de lo que podría pasar si llegaban a estar en una relación, viendo con había actuado Izuku por el malentendido con su herida, no lo podía dejar pasar, si lo hubiera matado habría sido expulsado y ya no habría podido ser héroe.

Ella no quería ser la razón de que no se convierta en héroe, así que pensó en decirle que era mejor sólo enfocarse en salir como héroes profesionales y hacer una promesa que una vez sean verdaderos héroes puedan estar juntos, pensar en eso de la promesa le parecía algo lindo y romantico.

Uaraka: - realmente me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, pero Izuku creo que sería mejor sólo ser compañeros y enfocarnos en salir profesionales- le dolía, pero ella sabía que era la mejor opción.

Uraraka:- y cua- no logró terminar lo que quería decir porque había sigo interrumpida por el peliverde.

Izuku:- está bien Uraraka, no tienes que decir nada más lo entiendo...después de todo quien estaría con alguien que podría haber matado a su compañero por un malentendido- esto le creo un nudo a la castaña y no podía decir nada.

Izuku:- y no te preocupes ya no te molestaré con nada de esto lo prometo- se empezaba a notar como se le iba humedeciendo sus ojos.

La castaña sentía como le dolía el corazón y por alguna razón no podía articular palabra alguna, sólo podía ver como el pecoso hacía una reverencia y este comenzaba a retirarse hasta que antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

Izuku: - con que esto es lo que se siente...ser rechazado- decía esto mientras se le empezaba a escapar algunas lagrimas.

Luego de decir eso el peliverde se retiró, al ya no estar en el lugar a Uraraka le empezaron a fallar sus piernas arrodillandose ese momento y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, preguntándose porque no había terminado de decirle lo que tenía pensado, se sentía débil, más que todo por no detenerlo antes de que se vaya.

Ese momento reaccionó y corrió con la esperanza de alcanzarlo y explicarle que había entendido mal y decirle lo que quería realmente, pero fue tarde ya no había el pecoso, ya se había dado por vencida y continuó llorando.

...

Izuku ahora se encontraba en su habitación, había llegado bastante rápido usando el one for all y bajando por las escaleras, estaba agotado y muy triste, se preguntaba si esto había sentido Uraraka esa vez.

Maldecia haberla rechazado y también haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentia, ahora se preguntaba si podría volver a sentir algo así por alguien más, ya que la castaña había sido su primer amiga, la primera chica con la que hablo directamente y por teléfono, ahora ella era su primer amor y también su primer rechazó.

Se pregunto que haría ahora, le prometió no hablarle nada del asunto, pero sería incómodo hablar en si con ella, así que pensó que era mejor alejarse de ella y así no incomodarla.

Al final se durmió del cansancio mientras pensaba en que haría lo posible para olvidar todo y que el siguiente dia todo mejore, pero lamentablemente el destino tenía planeado otra cosa.

.


	8. Chapter 8:

Capítulo 8: ¿Después de cada tormenta llegará la calma?

Era de mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir y ya se podia sentir que el otoño estaba terminando dando comienzo al invierno, después de tan desagradable noche lo normal sería que uno no quiera levantarse de su cama o incluso si quiera pensar en hacer algo, pero irónicamente ahí se encontraba el sucesor del one for all terminando de ponerse su caracterisca ropa deportiva, que era un conjunto verde con algunas líneas blancas y sus tan confiables zapatillas rojas.

A que se debía este comportamiento del peliverde, todo indicaba que se debía a que no pudo dormir del todo bien y se habia levantado temprano, sin poder volver a reconciliar el sueño, recordó que a causa de los últimos acontecimientos había descuidado bastante sus entrenamientos matutinos, así que pensó que ya era momento de volver a su rutina diaria, aparte que esto le serviría para tener su mente ocupada.

Paso algo de tiempo en el que comió algo ligero y partió directo al gimnasio gamma que era donde entraba desde que se mudó a los dormitorios de la Academia, este lugar también era usado por los otros estudiantes de la clase A que tenía una rutina de ejercicio.

Una vez que llegó al gimnasio hizo el calentamiento normal, luego se puso unas pesas en las muñecas y tobillos, estas se parecían bastante a las que usaron los profesores en el examen antes de las vacaciones de verano, una vez que terminó el pecoso noto como había descuidado bastante su entrenamiento y en medio de eso empezó a recordar lo que pasó en estos últimos días, no sería fácil olvidarse de todo eso, pero no imposible.

Ya cuando se estaba retirando del lugar llegó a ver que Kirishima y Sato llegaban al gimnasio, también para entrenar, estos también vieron a Izuku y bajaron la mirada, el peliverde noto esta acción y en vez de no darle importancia decidió mirarlos y saludarlos con su característica sonrisa, para luego comenzar a retirarse.

Los dos sintieron culpa y llamaron a Izuku, siendo el primero en hablar Kirishima.

Kirishima:- Midoriya podemos hablar un momento.

Sato:- si por favor.

Izuku evitó suspirar y dandose la vuelta contestó sonriendo.

Izuku:- claro, que es lo que se les ofrece.

Kirishima y Sato hicieron una reverencia los dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que sorprendio un poco al pecoso.

Sato:- ¡lo siento Midoriya!

Kirishima:- ¡perdón hermano!

Izuku no entendía porque estaban haciendo eso.

Izuku:- está bien chicos, pero ¿porque se están disculpando?- levantando una ceja extrañado.

Kirshima:- quiero disculparme por dudar de ti ayer y juzgarte como los demás sin motivo, ¡eso no es de hombres!- diciendo esto último mientras hacía una pose extraña y se le salían unas lagrimas masculinas.

Sato:- si yo también me quiero disculpar, estuvo mal pensar así de ti y aún peor haberte tratado ayer de esa manera.

El peliverde se sorprendió que estén diciendo eso y la verdad de cierta manera le alegraba escuchar sus disculpas.

Izuku:- está bien, no tienen de que preocuparse chicos, es normal que todos hayan actuado así conmigo después de todo creo que me emocione un poco- rascándose la nuca fingiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sato:- no importa eso Midoriya, aun así actuamos mal.

Kirishima:- si hermano no es de hombres hacer eso.

Izuku: mientras reia alegre- está bien chicos aceptó sus disculpas, pero no tenía porque hacerlo, bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir a alistarme- haciendo una señal con su pulgar la puerta de salida.

Kirishima:- no te preocupes ve, nosotros tenemos que comenzar a entrenar- señalando el área donde Cementos había construido unas formaciones rocosas.

Sato:- Si, no podemos perder el ritmo y dejar que nos superes- diciendo esto con una sonrisa algo competitiva.

Kirishima:- ¡Si!, ahora que sabemos lo fuerte que eres, no podemos quedarnos atrás- luego de decir esto hizo un gesto como si pensara- y que tal si la próxima entrenamos juntos, ¿qué dices Midoriya?

Izuku:- esta bien, pero espero que me sigan el ritmo- dando una sonrisa desafiante.

Kirishima, Sato:- a ver si tu nos puedes seguir a nosotros- diciendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

El peliverde solo sonrió y comenzó a retirarse levantado su mano despidiéndose.

Izuku ya estaba por llegar a los dormitorios y pensaba que a pesar de esa noche pasada, tuvo un buen comienzo del día gracias a esos dos, aun así seguia recordando algunas cosas, pero ahora intentaría ingnoralas lo más posible, ya que el no hacerlo le traería problemas otra vez y estaría con esa actitud pesimista con la que estuvo todo este tiempo, aún así tenga que fingir una sonrisa, en ese momento recordo lo que una vez le dijo all might, que él siempre sonreía para ocultar el miedo que este tuviese, ahora el haría lo mismo pero para ocultar la tristeza y culpa.

Una vez dentro fue directo a su cuarto y comenzó a alistarse, luego de una ducha y ponerse su uniforme bajo al cocina a prepararse su desayuno.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio que ya la mayoría estaban despierto y desayunando, el peliverde entró a la cocina, apenas entró los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia y algunos bajaron la mirada, mientras que otros sólo continuaban en lo suyo, esto no le importó a Izuku y saludo a todos.

Izuku:- buenos dias- diciéndolo con su característica sonrisa que sorprendió a algunos, más que todo a cierta castaña.

Mientras el pecoso se preparaba su desayuno Mineta y Kaminari intentaron decir algo pero fueron silenciados inmediatamente por Jiruo, Izuku se dio cuenta de esta acción y no evitó reírse.

A Uraraka le extrañaba mucho que el peliverde este tan alegre ya que después de anoche ella se esperaba lo peor, ella misma no estaba bien, había llorado gran parte la noche hasta quedar dormida, ahora viendo la actitud de Izuku pensó que podría aclarar lo de anoche y poder decir lo que no se animó a decir.

...

Paso un tiempo y ya todos estaban en clases, bueno casi todos Bakugo aún estaba en la enfermería, las clases pasaron sin ningún problema y una vez terminadas, Izuku estaba por ir a los dormitorios cuando fue llamado por Aizawa y este le dijo que fuera a sala de profesores una vez todos se hayan retirado.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido a los dormitorios el pecoso fue a la sala de profesores, pero antes de dirigirse a ese lugar lo detuvo una voz, esa voz hizo que el suspire suavemente.

Uraraka:- Hola Deku... me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento, quiero disculparme por lo de anoche- dijo esto con tono un poco triste.

Izuku:sonrió- no hay nada de que disculparse y me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo un asunto urgente que atender, si me disculpas me tengo que ir compañera- decía esto mientras mantenía esa sonrisa amigable suya.

Y se fue sin decir más mientras que Uraraka lo único que había escuchado o al menos lo único que repetía en su cabeza era esa palabra "compañera", porque él se había dirigido a ella tan despectivamente, como si fueran completos desconocidos, como si sólo fueran simples compañeros de curso, esto si le dolió bastante y recordó lo que el peliverde le dijo anoche "no te preocupes no te volveré a molestar con esto lo prometo", al pensar en eso se dio cuenta de que Izuku se estaba tomando en serio esa "promesa", pero eso no la haría darse por vencida ya había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el y ahora sabía que estos eran correspondidos.

...

Izuku se encontraba en la sala de profesores y ahí también estaba Aizawa con un temple serio.

Izuku:- profesor Aizawa de que quería hablarme- diciendo esto con algo de nervios.

Aizawa:- bueno es más que obvio de que... pero por si aún no te das cuenta de la situación quiero hablar del enfrentamiento que tuviste ayer.

El peliverde no respondió nada, solo se quedó parado enfrente de su profesor esperando lo peor.

Aizawa: suspirando- no se cual fue el motivo de que actuaras asi y tampoco me importa, sólo me interesa las consecuencias, que en este caso no fueron catastróficas.

Izuku:- yo-oo... yo lo siento profesor me dejé llevar por mis emociones y se que es incorrecto que un héroe haga eso, un héroe siempre tiene que hacer lo correcto anteponiendose a sus emociones.

El pelinegro no dijo nada sólo tenía su mirada sería sobre el pecoso.

Izuku:- yo le prometo que no se volverá a repetir otra vez- diciéndolo con una mirada sería y decidida.

Aizawa:- me alegra escuchar eso Midoriya y te entiendo, me di cuenta de que estos días estuviste decaído y distante, fue mi negligencia por no actuar antes lo que ocasionó esto, eso no quiere decir que dejaré pasar por alto tus acciones, estarás bajo observación y te supervisare personalmente en in riguroso entrenamiento del infierno hasta que yo lo vea conveniente- esto último lo dijo mientras activaba su quirk.

Izuku solo asintió ya que creyó que era lo justo.

Aizawa:- ya veo que entendiste... bueno fue todo lo que te tenía que decir- desactivado su quirk.

Dicho eso Aizawa se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y cuando ya estaba por salir Izuku también empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por su profesor.

Aizawa:- quédate aquí un momento alguien más quiere hablar contigo.

Y justo antes de irse el pelinegro le dedicó algunas palabras a su alumno.

Aizawa:- sabes Midoriya a veces no está mal dejarse llevar por tus emociones, pero tienes que saber en que enfocarlas correctamente- diciendos eso se retiró.

Esas últimas palabras tuvieron bastante peso en Izuku y de alguna manera sintio más tranquilo, como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso.

Una vez que se retiró su profesor, el peliverde empezó a preguntarse quien sería el que quería hablar con el, esa pregunta no tardó mucho en responderse sola ya que había alguien entrando por la puerta.

All might:- aquí estoy yo entrando como una persona normal.

Haciendo sus ya tan característica entrada usando su forma musculosa para después cambiar a la delgada en un segundo no sin antes escupir sangre, a pesar de ya haber visto esa escena varias veces Izuku aun no se acostumbraba.

Izuku:- aa-all might uu-usted es quien quería hablar conmigo- diciendo esto nervioso.

All might:- si joven Midoriya yo quiero hablar contigo por lo que pasó ayer- esto último tenso al pecoso.

Izuku:- yo-oo... no se que decir- estaba avergonzado.

All might:- no tienes que decir nada yo pude escuchar todo en la pelea- esto último puso de piedra a Izuku.

El peliverde no se esperaba que tuviera que hablar con él, sentía vergüenza, no sabía como le iba explicar que había actuado así por un malentendido sin descepcionarlo, mas aun enterandose de que el había escuchado todo, por lo que sólo bajo la mirada.

All might:- bueno joven Midoriya se por lo que haz estado pasando, gracias a lo que escuche, aún si no puedo creer que actuaras asi- esto puso triste al peliverde- pero el único que tiene la culpa aquí sólo yo por no haberte dicho que era ese sentimiento que tenías y de lo que es capaz de provocar, lamentó que mi falta de experiencia en este caso haya provocado todo esto y lo siento crei que tu serías capaz de superar esto sólo.

Se podía notar en la cara de all mucho el lamento y la culpa que sentía, esto hizo sentir peor a Izuku, no podía ver a su ídolo así.

Izuku: levantando la mirada hacia su maestro- all might no tienes nada de que lamentarte, el único que tiene que lamentarse y pedir disculpas soy yo, fui muy impulsivo y actúe mal, yo fui el que...- dudando si debía decir todo o no-...yo malinterprete todo y por eso actúe tan irresponsablemente poniendo en riesgo la vida de mi compañero y descepcionandote por eso- después de decir eso volvio a bajar a mirada.

El ex héroe número uno pudo ver que en verdad lamentaba todo lo que había hecho, esto lo alegro ya que había podido superar toda esta situación por su cuenta.

All might: se acercó a su pupilo y puso su mano en su cabeza- Midoriya no te preocupes, tu nunca me decepcionarias, lo que me preocupaba era que al actuar asi empieces a perder el camino, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me volviste a sorprender ya que superaste por tu cuenta todo este problema- el peliverde no dijo nada.

All might:- mira se que no será fácil pero quiero que cualquier cosa que pase vengas a mi y me lo cuentes, no quiero que me veas como tu maestro, sino como un amigo- esto hizo que Izuku levanlevante la mirada y comience a soltar algunas lagrimas- tal vez este viejo no tenga mucha experiencia, aún así te apoyaré en lo que pueda.

Izuku:- gracias all might... y la verdad no lo hice sólo hubo personas que me apoyaron- decía se limpiaba las lagrimas y comenzaba sonreir.

All might: comenzó a reir- eso bueno tener amigos noo.

Izuku:- si es muy bueno- recordo lo que Tokoyami y Tsuyu le habían apoyado.

All might: haciendo un gesto pensando- ahora que recuerdo tu usaste mas poder del que puedes tolerar noo Y también usaste ese ataque sin considerar lo que le pase a tu cuerpo noo- diciendo esto a modo de reproche.

Izuku:- yo aaamm- no pudo decir nada ya que el símbolo de paz lo corto.

All might:- parece que tendremos que cambiar un poco tu entrenamiento y tus rutinas matutinas, que te parece si...

El sucesor del one for all sólo suspiro y luego comenzó a sonreir, despues comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales con all might.

...

El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse al oeste e Izuku se dirigía a los dormitorios, ya había terminado de hablar con all might hace poco, este comenzó a pensar que realmente este día fue increíble a pesar de lo que estuvo pasando estos últimos días, más que todo el último, se había disculpado adecuadamente con sus profesores y no se metió en problemas como el creía, bueno estaba el castigo de de Aizawa, pensó que si seguía con esa actitud podría olvidarse de eso con más facilidad, pero nada es tan fácil como parece.

Una vez dentro fue directo a su cuarto y se puso algo mas cómodo, luego bajo a la cocina por algún refrigerio ya que aún faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena.

Al bajar vio que algunos estaban en sala común, Kirishima y Mina jugando en la consola con Sero y Kaminari, más allá Momo y Shoto quienes parecían estar leyendo juntos, Hagakure parecía que hablaba con Tsuyu y Jirou.

El se fue directo a la cocina y mientras se servía algo alguien le hablo.

Iida:- hola Midoriya, podríamos hablar un momento- tenía una vista algo seria.

Izuku:- oh, Hola Iida, claro, de que querías hablarme- lo dijo despreocupado sin darse cuenta de de su mirada.

Iida:- quiero hablar de la forma que actuaste ayer y tambien de que te tienes disculpar con Bakugo- ahora usando un tono como ordenando.

Izuku: frunciendo el seño- está bien hablemos, pero no esperes que me disculpe.

Era cierto que sentía culpa de que fue impulsivo, pero no quitaba el hecho de que tampoco le debía una disculpa a esa persona que le hizo casi imposible en la niñez y en la escuela.

Iida:- ya veremos eso, ahora dime porque actuaste así, tu no eres así realmente, tuvo que haber una razón.

El peliverde dudo si debía contarle todo lo que pasó, pero ya que era uno de sus amigos más cercanos supuso que debía saberlo, a pesar de que estuvo bastante distante desde ya hace bastantes días.

Izuku: supirando- está bien, pero acercate mas no quiero que otras personas escuchen.

Y así comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado estos días, hasta lo de ayer, omitiendo algunas partes innecesarias, una vez terminó Iida bajo la mirada sin decir nada.

Paso un corto tiempo hasta que ya hablo.

Iida:- así que lo que hiciste fue por rabia, se puede saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, no puedo creer que tu, el que me salvó de hacer una estupidez cuando yo también me deje llevar haga algo asi- se notaba que estaba enojado.

Izuku:- lo tuyo y lo mío no es lo mismo, no entenderias.

Iida:- me estas diciendo que lo mío no era importante- ya elevando un poco la voz.

Izuku:- no, no entiendes, en ese momento pensé que era la unica opción y tu si tenías otras opciones- también levantando un poco la voz.

Iida:- así que tu única opción era atacar de esa manera a Bakugo, creo que te olvidas que tu fuiste el que más se arriesgó con tal de salvarlo- esto afectó al peliverde.

Izuku:- si, lo se, se que yo fui el que arriesgó todo para salvarlo, pero tu no me entiendes, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra- esta vez el peliverde si estaba molesto.

Iida:- que no puedo entender, que actuaste así solo porque estabas celoso y que ganarias haciendo eso, que ella te escoja a ti o algo así, por si no te diste cuenta te rechazó nooo- eso sí último ya estaba llenando el vaso.

Izuku:- yo no quería eso, yo sólo quería que él pague por lo que crei que habia hecho.

Justo después de decir eso Izuku recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Iida.

Iida:- te estas escuchando, suenas como yo cuando sólo quería venganza, no puedo creer que mi amigo este actuando asi, creo que lo que debes hacer es meritar lo que hiciste y luego yo te acompañare para que te disculpes con Bakugo- esas palabras más el golpe que le había dado fue lo que revalso el vaso.

Izuku:- escuchame bien Tenya, tu no tienes ningún derecho de decirme que debo hacer...donde estuviste tu todo este tiempo, si hubieras estado cerca tal vez nada de esto habría pasado, así que dime donde estuviste todo este tiempo eh- se notaba que estaba furioso.

Iida- bueno... ese... ese no es asunto tuyo Midoriya.

Izuku: - esta bien, entonces lo que pasó ayer tampoco es asunto tuyo- mirándolo furioso.

Iida:- te equivocas, si es asunto mío ya que soy el presidente de la clase y tengo que ver que todos mis compañeros se lleven bien.

Izuku: riendo de manera burlona- así que el presidente viene a "ayudarnos" cuando le conviene y luego desaparece para hacer quien sabe que- al decir eso Izuku no se había dado cuenta que el OFA se había activado inconscientemente.

Esto había molestado a Iida, quiso decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver que al peliverde estaba siendo rodeado por unos rayos verdes característicos de su quirk.

Izuku:- bueno creo que no tienes nada más que decir así que me retiro- tomando lo que se había preparado se retiró aún con el OFA activo.

Los que estaban en la sala común habían escuchado parte de la discusión, algunos sólo se quedaron callados, mientras que los que sabían del tema solo pensaban en lo que habían escuchado.

...

Cuando Izuku llegó a su cuarto y dejó lo que se había preparado en la mesa recién noto que su quirk estaba activo, no entendía porque se había activado, ni desde cuando estaba activo, sólo sentía que su enojo se estaba incrementando por alguna razón, no quiso darle más vueltas y desactivó su quirk.


	9. Chapter 9: la razón de su ausencia

Capítulo 9: La razón de su larga ausencia.

Era temprano en la mañana e Izuku se enconrraba con Aizawa cumpliendo con su castigo infernal, ya que la noche anterior justo después de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado con su quirk recibió un mensaje, era de su profesor Aizawa y dicho mensaje era para indicarle que tenía que estar mañana a las 6 en un área cerca del campus de la academia.

Ya había pasado como 4 horas y media desde que comenzó su castigo en el cual consistía de ejercicios difíciles de hacer y meditar o concentrarse mientras esquivaba o trataba de esquivar los ataques u objetos que su profesor le lanzase, todo esto sin poder usar su quirk.

Una vez terminados su profesor le dijo que el castigo serían los fines de semana a la misma hora hasta que el decida cuando terminar su castigo.

...

Ahora el peliverde se encontraba al frente de la puerta de los dormitorios, lo único que más deseaba era tomar una buena ducha y comer algo, ya que había salió sin desayunar por levantarse tan temprano.

Una vez dentro y ya dirigiéndose al ascensor una mano lo detuvo, para que después este girase y pueda ver de quien se trataba, sorprendiendolo un poco.

Iida:- hola Midoriya será que tienes tiempo para que podamos hablar- cosa que molesto un poco al peliverde.

Izuku:- para que vuelvas a decirme que hacer y luego me humilles por lo que pasó hace dos noches.

Iida:- no-oo te prometo que será distinto está vez- haciendo una pose extraña de reverencia.

Izuku: suspirando- esta bien Iida, pero tendrá que ser más tarde, ahora estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es darme un ducha y después comer algo.

El sonic robótico asintió sin decir más.

...

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, Izuku ya había hecho lo que quería, incluso descanso un poco, también ya había almorzado, cabe señalar que no toda la clase-A almorazaba los fines de semana, algunos preferían ir con sus familias, claro con el permiso de Aizawa.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el pecoso se encontraba en la sala común viendo un programa donde un chico de estatura baja que gritaba mucho usaba una espada ridículamente grande y más aun para el tamaño del chico.

Luego de que terminó de ver esa serie apareció Iida detrás de él asustandolo un poco.

Izuku:- ¿qué haces aquí, me sorprendiste?- decía esto mientras se recuperaba del susto.

Iida:- lo siento Midoriya no era mi intención- luego de eso comenzó a ver a todos lados- ¿ahora si podemos hablar?

Izuku: resignado -está bien hablemos.

Iida:- muchas gracias Midoriya, pero antes de eso...

Al terminar de decir esto último hizo un reverencia con una pose muy exagerada, poniendo incómodo al pecoso y haciéndole recordar a cierto chico de pelo militar que estuvo en los exámenes de licencia provisional de héroes, antes de que pudiera decir algo el peliverde hablo Iida.

Iida:- te pido perdón Izuku Midoriya, el comportamiento que tuve ayer no es digno de un estudiante de la U.A. y aún mas del presidente de la clase-A, se que no debí hablarte de esa manera, lo siento me deje llevar por la ira y frustración al saber que mi amigo había pasado por tanto y yo no pude estar ahí para apoyarlo, lo único que hice fue regañarte y hacerte recordar ese momento.

Esto sorprendió bastante a Izuku, pero así era su amigo después de todo, alguien recto que tarde o temprano se da cuenta de sus errores y hace lo posible para remediarlos.

Izuku: riendo un feliz- esta bien Iida no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan y lo que pasó ayer ya quedó en el pasado, ya puedes dejar de hacer esa pose extraña- dando esa sonrisa amigable suya.

Iida:- esta bien- levantandose- gracias por disculparme pero aún no termino- esto hizo entrar en duda al peliverde.

Iida:- aún te debo una explicación de porque me ausente todo este tiempo- aplicando una mirada sería- ahora te contaré todo.

...

FLASHBACK

Todo había comenzado unos días después de los acontecimientos de la pelea de all might contra ese poderoso villano, todo se sentia tenso, aun mas para nuestro sonic robot, ya que el también estuvo bastante cerca de aquel villano y sintió la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina, ni si quiera eso, a escasos sentimientos de su espalda, se preguntaba si su hermano había sentido lo mismo cuando se enfrentó a Stain, mas bien ya todo había terminado y el villano estaba en preso, ahora podia continuar con su vida.

Las cosas continuaron y ya había pasado los exámenes de licencia provisional y se alegro bastante de que todos hayan aprobado, bueno casi todos, Bakugo y Todoroki fueron los únicos que reprovaron, ahora tocaba las pasantías con los héroes y el tal vez nunca logre demostrarlo de una forma normal pero estaba muy emocionado hasta que recordó la anterior que tuvo y como fue a cazar al asesino de héroes, agradecía que tanto Todoroki como Midoriya lo habían salvado, estaba en deuda con ellos.

Después de unos días de comenzar sus pasantías noto que algunos de sus compañeros actuaban extraño, para ser precisos eran, Kirishima, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Midoriya, tiempo después se enteró que ellos habían estado en un misión secreta contra los 8 prefectos y que en esa misión hubo una baja significativa, no quiso indagar más por respeto, pero se dio cuenta que Uraraka y Midoriya estaban actuando raro.

Paso algo más de tiempo y el estaba de camino a un curso en específico que usaban para reunirse cada cierto tiempo los represetantes de las clases A y B, para discutir ciertos temas o actividades, el llegaba temprano como siempre o un poco más de lo habitual ya que quería escaparse de cierta chica inventora que desde que "peleo" contra ella en el festival deportivo.

A ella le gustaba probar a sus "bebés" con él, ya que Midoriya no la había podido ayudar últimamente, así que para asegurar de que no lo encontrase cerró la puerta y espero adentro a que llegaran los demás.

Tal vez fue su suerte o el destino, pero mientras esperaba escuchó algunas voces y al acercarse se percató de que eran voces de chicas, para ser más específico eran las voces de Kendo, Ibara, Momo, Yui, Jirou y Setsuna, él quiso abrirles la puerta para que puedan entrar, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar mejor su conversación.

Setsuna:- parece que todavía no llegó su presidente de la clase ¿eh?- dando una mirada algo picarona.

Momo:- eso parece, aunque es raro que el no haya llegado antes- decía esto mientras pensaba donde podría estar Iida.

Setsuna:- bueno que tal si seguimos con la conversación que dejamos pendiente hace rato.

...

Las chicas de ambas clases se habían reunido para hablar de algún chisme o algo de chicas, en dicha conversación sacaron el tema de quien es o podría ser su interés amoroso.

Tsuyu no dijo nada.

Hagakure había mencionado el suyo.

Reiko dijo que no estaba interesada todavía en esas cosas, que prefería estar viendo cosas en el Internet, cosa que no les convenció a algunas.

Kinoko mencionó que si le gustaba alguien relacionado con la oscuridad, pero casi nadie llegó a escucharla por ser tan tímida.

Mina mencionó sin problema que era Kirishima, aunque se veía sonrojada.

Uraraka por su parte comenzó a flotar apenas le preguntaron.

Pony al preguntarle de si le gustaba alguien se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a hablar en inglés, casi nadie le entendió, bueno sólo una parte que el que le gustaba era rubio.

Justo cuando le tocaba a Ibara decir si le gustaba alguien Kendo se había dado cuenta de que "ya era hora la para la reunión", poniendo fin a la conversación y salvando así a Ibara.

...

Jirou:- y si mejor cambiamos de conversación hasta que llegue Iida- ella no quería decir si tenía o no un interés amoroso.

Las demás chicas apoyaron a la pelivioleta frustrando a Setsuna.

Setsuna:- esta bien, entonces hablemos de los chicos de nuestros cursos, comeremos con la clase A- ella se aseguraría de que todas dijeran quien les gusta de una manera y otra- bueno comencemos contigo Momo- señalandola.

Momo:- yo-oo ppo-porque conmigo- no entendía porque estaba nerviosa.

Setsuna:- tranquila, No es para que te sonrojes asi- mostraba un sonrisa pícara mientras decía eso- bueno que piensas de Todoroki.

Momo:- porque me preguntas de él- estaba igual de roja que un tomate.

Setsuna:- bueno, por lo que se que ahora pasan mucho tiempo juntos noo, no estarán saliendo ustedes.

Momo:- noo, bueno si ahora pasó tiempo con él, pero eso se debe a que lo estoy ayudando con algo- seguia bastante nerviosa.

Setsuna:- esta bien te creo, pero ahora dime que piensas de él- no se rendiria hasta conseguir algo.

Momo:- bu-uuee-eno, el es bastante lindo y tiene buen juicio a la hora de pelear, aunque no lo parezca es alguien bastante agradable y apático, me gusta pasar tiempo con él y creo que lo admiro mucho- sonrojandose bastante.

Setsuna:- en pocas palabras te gusta Todoroki- diciendo esto con una sonrisa triunfante.

Momo: rindiendose - creo que podría gustarme un poco- decía esto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Iida estaba escuchando todo, sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones de otras personas y mas aun si se trataba de chicas, pero por alguna razón algo le decía que debía escuchar esa conversación.

Setsuna:- bueno ahora supongo que le toca...- antes de poder terminar la detuvo la pelivioleta.

Jirou:- oye porque tu eres la que decide a quien preguntarle y también no se suponía que supuestamente hablaríamos de nuestros compañeros, aún así nos preguntas de un chico en específico.

Setsuna:- me atrapaste, la verdad me da curiosidad saber que tipo de chicos son los que les gusta a mis compañeras- guiñandole el ojo.

Jirou:- bien acabemos con esto, a mi no me gusta nadie, contenta.

Setsuna:- y que hay de Kaminari- esto puso nerviosa a la pelivioleta.

Jirou:- ee-el no me gusta- sonrojandose en el acto.

Setsuna:- estas segura- acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Jirue:- esta bien- alejandola- si me gusta o bueno creí que me gustaba, pero me di cuenta de que sólo es un idiota que quiere ligarse a todas, aparte que yo estoy en el tipo de chicas que no le gusta- diciendo esto un poco deprimida.

Setsuna: se sintió algo culpable - no te preocupes eres una chica increíble, además de ser muy linda, él se lo pierde de todas formas- abrazandola y levantando el ánimo de Jirou.

Setsuna:- bueno ahora supongo que le toca a Yui, dinos quien te gusta a ti.

Yui: sin expresar nada en su rostro- no me gusta nadie- diciendo esto fríamente.

Setsuna:- vamos no seas tan fría tiene que haber algo que te atraiga de alguien.

Yui: haciendo un pequeño gesto mientras pensaba- supongo si es alguien agradable y confiable- esto no ayudaba en nada a Setsuna.

Setsuna: suspirando -supongo que habrá que buscarte alguien interesante- sintiéndose derrotada.

Jirou:- creo que ya es turno de que nos digas quien te gusta a ti- mirándola algo desafiante.

Setsuna:- bueno yo todavía no encontré a ese hombre que me guste- mirando de reojo a Kendo- pero cuando lo encuentre serán las primeras en saberlo.

El peliazul ya había escuchado suficiente y se sentía mal, así que decidió ya abrir la puerta, justo antes de abrirla escuchó algo que lo detuvo.

Setsuna:- ahora sólo queda Ibara y está vez Kendo no te salvará, también se que no te interesa nadie, pero esa vez que hablamos en esa pijamada mencionamos que harías buena pareja con Iida y tu reaccionaste a eso no- haciendo lo que se creía imposible, que Ibara reaccione haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

La peliverde sólo bajo un poco la mirada, mientras que Iida del otro lado de la puerta se le habían roto sus lentes al escuchar esto.

Setsuna:- y bien ya pasó tiempo de ese día, ahora dinos que piensas de él.

Ibara:- no puedo negar que es alguien considerado, ya que cuando nos enfrentamos en el festival deportivo el no me lastimó en lo absoluto, también se que el es alguien que cumple siempre con las reglas y se esfuerza por ser alguien digno de estudiar en la academia U.A., eso es algo admirable- decía esto mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Setsuna:- si si ya la mayoría sabe eso, lo que quiero, no, lo que queremos saber es si el puede ser el príncipe azul que estés buscando- diciendo esto de una manera juguetona.

Ibara:- bueno los dos tenemos mucho en común, somos bastante diligentes con hacer cumplir las reglas, ayudamos a nuestros compañeros -sonrojandose bastante- también es lindo...yo-oo, yo creo que si puede ser mi príncipe azul- sonriendo sonrojada.

Setsuna:- entonces si te gusta- reia complacida.

Mientras tanto dentro del curso justo cuando Iida se estaba poniendo otros nuevos lentes escuchó lo que había dicho Ibara, volviéndose a romper sus lentes de la impresión.

No podía creer que una chica piense así de el, "príncipe azul" esas palabras se estaban quedando grabadas en su cabeza, en ese momento no podía procesar nada, todo esto lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que sus lentes se le habían caído y al final logró reaccionar escuchando como sus lentes impactaban con el suelo, lo cual lo hizo sudar frío, sabía lo que significaba.

Al otro lado de la puerta donde se encontraban las chicas Setsuna estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kendo cuando todas escucharon un ruido de algo que se había caído al otro lado de la puerta.

La peliverde no tardó en reaccionar e inmediatamente abrió la puerta y al ya estar abierta a todas las chicas pareciera que se les había ido el alma, bueno todas menos Yui, al ver a un peliazul haciendo un reverencia que midiendo el ángulo salía los 45 grados a la perfección.

La primera en recuperar la conciencia fue Kendo y comenzó a hablar rompiendo ese silencio incómodo.

Kendo:- Hola Iida, que sorpresa- un poco apenada- no esperábamos que estuvieras dentro del curso, al final siempre llegas temprano a cualquier lugar noo- dijo esto con el fin de salir de está situación tan tensa.

Por parte de Iida aún no habia movido un músculo y continuaba con la cabeza agachada, cosa que preocupó a las chicas.

Momo:- vamos Iida ya puedes levantar la cabeza.

Iida: levantándose- yo-oo lo sient...- justo en ese momento miro a Ibara y para sorpresa de las chicas de la clase-A el presidente estaba sonrojado.

En ese momento desvío la mirada, el quería decir que lo disculparan, que lo que habia hecho era indigno de un estudiante de la U.A., pero por alguna razón al ver a Ibara se le fueron todas las palabras de su mente, quedando esas "príncipe azul".

Jirou se dio cuenta de la situación y actuó de inmediato.

Jiruo:- Setsuna ahora que recuerdo teníamos que volver con las otras chicas, nos deben estar esperando- haciéndole señas disimuladamente.

Setsuna: entiendendo a lo que se refería la pelivioleta -o es cierto deberíamos dejar que los representantes tengan su reunión.

Dicho esto ambas agarraron a Ibara que se había quedado petrificada en una posición como si estuviera rezando y se retiraron rápidamente.

Yui:- creo deberíamos comenzar con la reunión para terminar antes no lo creen- diciéndo esto con total naturalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y así fue las 3 féminas entraron al curso, una vez dentro comenzaron con la reunión discutiendo los temas que tenían que tratar, algo incómodos.

Una vez que terminaron todo y ya se estaban por retirar Iida hablo.

Iida:- chicas les quiero pedir disculpas nunca tuve la intención de escuchar su conversación, aún así lo hice así que estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis faltas- haciendo otra vez esa extraña pose de reverencia.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que él en verdad estaba arrepentido y también de algo que sólo se dio cuenta Momo, que ahora si era el Iida de siempre, pero le entraba la duda de esa fase que vio antes cuando este se sonrojo, nunca lo había visto actuar asi.

Kendo:- está bien Iida no te preocupes por eso, no haremos nada, es sólo que nos sorprendiste.

Iida: levantandose- esta bien y no se preocupen les prometo que nunca dire algo de lo que escuche- justo en ese momento volvió a recordar esas dos palabras sonrojandose.

Yui:- si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, ya nos podemos retirar- diciendo esto de manera fría y cortante.

Iida:- si, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

...

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminó esa reunión, ahora el peliazul se encontraba en su habitación sentado en su escritorio, ya había terminado hace tiempo todas sus tareas, aún así ahí se encontraba mirando la pared pensando en lo que pasó ese día, más que todo en cierta chica puritana.

Fin del FLASHBACK

...

Izuku estaba impresionado de la información que le estaba dando su amigo, aunque aún no entendía a donde quiera llegar.

Izuku:- la verdad Iida no se que decir, no se a donde quieres llegar contándome esto.

Iida:- lo que te acabo de contar sólo es el comienzo- mirando seriamente al peliverde.

El peliazul ya estaba a punto de seguir contándole, pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien mas les estaba escuchando.

...

FLASHBACK

Habían pasado algunos dias y el sonic robótico había vuelto a su rutina, claro que con la única diferencia de que ahora siempre había cierta chica rondando en su cabeza, le costaba admitirlo pero escuchar esa conversación había provocado un cambio en él.

Mientras almorzaba en el comedor de la U.A. la buscaba para verla y cada vez que la veia se daba cuenta de que era linda y bastante atractiva, pero desde cuando la había empezado a ver así, sabía que estaba mal mirar de esa manera su compañera.

No entendia porque ahora estaba actuando así, ya que en toda su vida nunca había experimentado algo así, toda su vida escolar la había dedicado integramente a los estudios y a cumplir las reglas, no había nada más que eso su niñez, así que enterarse de que había una chica a la que le gustaba era algo muy nuevo y desconocido para él, ya que no tenía conocimiento en esto temas, decidió preguntarle a la única persona en la que podía confiar esto temas.

...

Ahora el peliazul se encontraba en un hospital, mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensaba como le haría esa pregunta a su hermano, creía que tal vez sólo lo molestaría por preguntarle cosas de "niños".

Una vez en la puerta de su habitación toco la puerta para luego entrar.

Iida: Hola hermano, a pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi, lo siento por no venir mas seguido.

Desde el ataque que sufrió su hermano, este había estado internado todo este tiempo tratando su heridas y también siendo estudiado si podría o no caminar.

Tensei:- oohh pero miren si es mi hermano pequeño me alegra verte otra vez Tenya y no te preocupes mamá me dijo que estuviste ocupado con tus pasantías- recibiendolo con una sonrisa alegre.

Iida:- si, estuve algo ocupado con las pasantías, ahora tuve un poco de tiempo libre y decidí venir a verte un rato- diciendo esto mientras hacía extraños movimientos robóticos.

Tensei:- gracias hermano me alegra que vengas a verte, eso sí no te descuides de tus estudios recuerda que ahora tu serás el nuevo Ingenium- sonriendo calidamente.

Iida:- claro que si hermano no te descepcionare- dando una mirada decidida poniendo aún mas contento al hermano mayor.

Iida:- bueno la razón por la que vine es por algo que te quería preguntar- actuando algo ¿avergonzado?

Tensei: claro hermanito puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- juraría que era la primera vez en su vida que veía actuar de está manera a su hermano.

El peliazul menor comenzó a contarle como había empezado a ver a Ibara y también que había escuchado esa conversación, omitiendo todo lo que no tenga relación con él.

Al terminar el peliazul mayor no dijo nada pero se podía ver en su cara lo alegre que estaba, no podía negar que ver a su hermanito llegar a esa etapa aunque un poco tarde, lo ponía contento.

Tensei: riendo- así que mi hermanito se enamoró de una chica, ya era hora- seguia riendo- ahora cuéntame como es esa chica que te trae loco- haciéndolo poner nervioso al menor.

Iida:- yo-oo no estoy enamorado de ella, sólo quiero saber porque sólo pienso en ella y que debería hacer.

Ver a su hermano menor actuar de esa manera era oro puro para el mayor.

Tensei:- lo primero que te puedo decir es que cuando un chico mira de esa manera a una chica sin ningún motivo aparente, significa que le gusta esa chica, así que dime como es ella.

Iida:- no creo que ella me guste, pero esta bien te diré como es ella, ella es una chica que da esa imagen de pureza y a la vez de fuerza, es algo increíble, también siempre ayuda a sus compañeros y por lo que escuche esa vez tenemos mucho en común, aparte es muy linda- no se había percatado de las últimas palabras que había dicho.

Tensei:- así que linda noo- avergonzando al menor- por lo que me dices se puede notar que realmente te gusta- diciendo esto mientras reía divertido.

Iida: rendido- bueno y si me gusta en serio, que debo hacer.

Tensei: haciendo un gesto de pensar - lo primero que tienes que tienes que hacer es disculparte con ella por haber escuchado la conversación porque asumo que no lo hiciste - afectando a su hermano- una vez que te disculpes romper el hielo con alguna pregunta y de ahi continúa con la conversación.

Tenya empezaba a anotar mentalmente todo lo que le decía su hermano.

Iida:- esta bien lo haré y que hago para decirle que ella me gusta- ya aceptando que si le gustaba, después de todo su hermano era el que le decía que si le gustaba.

Tensei:- tranquilo velocista, tienes que ir con calma, más aún si ella es como me la describes, una vez que ya hables con ella podrías hacer...

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, donde Tensei le daba consejos a su hermano pequeño y como este anotaba mentalmente en su cabeza.

...

Ya era tarde y el horario de visitas ya estaba por terminar.

Iida:- muchas gracias hermano por los concejos te prometo que no te depcionare- poniéndose firme para luego moverse como robot.

Tensei:- se que nunca lo harías, cualquier cosa no dudes en venir a preguntarme de acuerdo- dandole una mirada fraternal.

Iida:- claro, vendré a visitarte más seguido lo prometo, bueno ya me tengo que ir hermano, tengo que llegar antes del toque de queda a los dormitorios- mientras se dirigía a la puerta su hermano le hablo una vez más.

Tensei:- aprovecha esta parte de la vida Tenya, no sólo te sentres en los estudios, yo lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad de disfrutarlo, pero ahora que tengo tiempo, creo que empezaré a aprovecharlo- se podía notar el tono un poco melancólico.

Iida:- si hermano, gracias a tus concejos lo aprovecharé al maximo- levantando su puño cerrado-bueno me despido, adiós Tensei.

...

Al llegar a los dormitorios recordó las últimas palabras de su hermano y también recordó esa sensación o sentimiento al ver ese villano, aún no lo entendía porque sentía eso.

...

Fin del FLASHBACK

Ahora Izuku ya lograba entender a donde quería llegar Iida.

Izuku:- en pocas palabras te gusta Ibara- no lo podía negar estaba sorprendido.

Iida:- si, gracias a mi hermano me pude dar cuenta de que realmente me gustaba- llegando a sonrojarse un poco.

Izuku:- y como le hiciste para hablar con ella- la verdad le había entrado la curiosidad, aparte que era algo nuevo ver a su amigo actuando así.

Iida:- todo fue gracias a Kendo, ella se dio cuenta de alguna manera de lo que sentía y me ayudó bastante, ella es alguien increíble es bastante confiable y siempre ayuda a otras personas... de hecho se parece mucho a ti-Al escuchar esto al peliverde le entró algo de duda.

...

FLASHBACK

El peliazul ya era consciente de lo que sentía, ahora tenía un gran problema como iba a acercarse a esa chica, nunca había tenido problemas al hablar con alguna compañera, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando tenía la intención de hablarle, se detenía y se alejaba.

Al ya entrar en frustración de esa situación y decidió investigar en Internet y libros, formas para hablar con una chica que te guste.

...

Paso algo de tiempo y ahora se encontraba en medio de una reunión con los representantes de ambos cursos discutionendo varios temas en cuestión, pero el estaba más metido en sus pensamientos, esto se dio cuenta Kendo ya que el presidente de la clase-A no estaba aportando mucho.

Una vez terminada la reunión la pelinaranja se las arregló para que las otras dos chicas se adelanten, cosa que los dos se quedarán solos, una vez se quedaron sólos, esta comenzó a hablar.

Kendo:-¿Iida todo bien?- pregúntale al peliazul mientras guardaba algunas cosas.

Iida:- si todo bien Kendo, ¿porque la pregunta?- extrañado.

Kendo:- bueno tal vez sea porque en toda la reunión estuviste ausente.

Iida:- yo la verdad lo siento no era mi intención perjudicar la reunión, me disculpo por mi incompetencia- haciendo una pose extraña.

Kendo:- está bien Iida no te preocupes por eso- haciéndole un gesto para que se tranquilice- ¿y bien me vas a decir que tienes?- esto puso nervioso a Iida.

Iida:- te digo en serio no me ocurre- era obvio que algo ocultaba y eso se había dado cuenta la pelinaranja.

Kendo: suspirando- mira se que te pasa algo Iida, después de tener varias reuniones llegue a conocerte y en esta última actuaste muy diferente a lo habitual, tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero puedes confiar en mi- esto ya tuvo efecto el peliazul.

Iida:- de acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a ella- la pelinaranja no entendía a que se refería.

Después de contarle a Kendo lo que él había estado sintiendo, al principio no pudo evitar reír en lo bajo y a la vez sentirse feliz por su compañero como también con su amiga.

Iida:- te pido por favor que no le digas nada por favor- juntando sus manos en modo de súplica.

Kendo: aún feliz - No te preocupes Iida no diré nada, pero no quieres que yo, ya sabes te ayude con ella- esto extraño al peliazul haciendo que frunciera levemente el ceño- tranquilo, no digo de hablarle de ti, ni nada de eso, sólo de buscarte una oportunidad para que hables y te disculpes con ella, después de todo eso es lo que quieres no.

Iida:- en serio harías eso por mi- agachandoce por completo en el suelo- muchas gracias Kendo, en serio apreciaria.

Kendo- esta bien, está bien, tranquilo no es necesario que hagas eso, bueno iré pensando la forma adecuada en que te puedas acercar a ella, recuerda que sólo te haré eso, lo demás va por tu cuenta, te avisaré cuando sea el momento indicado, está bien.

Iida asintió esperando cuando sea el mejor momento, no podía entender la razón por la cual ella había se había ofrecido ayudarlo, claro que no dudaba de ella ya que realmente era confiable.

Por parte de la pelinaranja ella si estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, ya que Ibara se había convertido en su mejor amiga y la conocía bastante bien, lo suficiente para saber que si la peliverde admitía que le gustaba alguien, era un milagro en todo el sentido de la palabra.

...

Paso pocos dias y acordaron una supuesta reunión y cuando estaba en lugar donde se realizan dichas reuniones se encontraban Kendo, Yui, Ibara, Momo e Iida.

Kendo:- Yui creo que m olvidé los registros de nuestra clase iré a traerlos, me acompañas- haciendo una señal.

Yui:- claro está bien, Ibara nos puedes esperar un rato, no nos tomará mucho- asintiendo la peliverde.

Paso un rato mientras los 3 que quedaban hablan sobre cosas irrelevantes, hasta que fue el turno de Momo.

Momo:- ahora que recuerdo Iida nosotros no traje los registros de nuestra clase- diciendo esto con la intención que su compañero le siga la corriente.

Iida:- no preocupes Yaoyorozu yo siempre tengo una copia de los registros- Momo se había olvidado que su compañero era alguien diligente y recto, que no sabía mentir para estos casos.

Momo:- yo me refería a los registros que me dio el profesor Aizawa de las pasantías, iré a traerlos, no tardare mucho- retirándose del lugar.

Ahora sólo se encontraban los dos en el curso, ninguno de los dos había cruzado la mirada desde que entraron, el silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo hasta que al final el peliazul entendió la situación y que tenía que aprovecharla.

Iida:- ¿ee-este Ibara?- no podía creer que estaria nervioso por hacer algo tan simple.

Ibara:-¿Si Iida?- sonrojandose levemente.

Iida: tomando aire- yo te quería pedir disculpas por lo que pasó el otro día, te fuiste antes de que pudiera decir algo, te prometo que nunca fue mi intención escuchar su conversación- inclinado su cabeza.

Ibara: sonriendo- esta bien Iida no te tienes que disculpar se que no eres ese tipo de chico, la verdad se que puedo confiar en ti- sonrojandose un poco más de lo que estaba.

Por alguna extraña razon ninguno de los dos dudaba del otro, Ibara sabía que él estaba siendo honesto con su disculpa e Iida por su lado supo que las palabras de ella no era por simple cortesía, ella realmente confiaba en él, tal vez sea a sus personalidades extremadamente rectas y conservadoras, o podría ser por ese sentimiento latente en ellos.

Estuvieron mirándose mutuamente por un rato en un cómodo silencio, todo estaba bien hasta que fueron conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban, estaban completamente solos, en un cuarto aparentemente cerrado, por alguna extraña razón la distancia que había entre los dos se había acortado bastante y ambos se miraban detenidamente, de un momento a otro, toda comodidad fue reemplazada por nerviosismo.

Iida se dio cuenta de la situación incómoda y recordó que había leído en distintos foros de cómo lidiar con el "momento o silencio incomodo", en los que señalaba que la mejor opción era hacer una pregunta o mencionar cierto tema al azar para iniciar una conversación, el único problema fue que no se le ocurría nada de nada, hasta que volvió a recordar que en esos foros siempre posteaban una pregunta que era "infalible" para iniciar una conversación.

El peliazul decidido a romper está situación incómoda hizo la pregunta infalible y con una mirada fija le hablo.

Iida:- ¿Ibara?- llamando la atención de está, ya que estaba apenada desviando la mirada- ¿y te gusta el pan?.

En ese momento Kendo, Momo y Yui sintieron un impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano (acción que realizó el peliverde al estar escuchando).

Todo el mundo esperaria que al hacer está pregunta eliminaría cualquier posibilidad de iniciar una conversación con ella.

Ibara:- si, me gustan, pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Iida:- creo que sólo lo adivine- sonriendo sorprendido de que realmente funcionará.

Lo que no sabia el sonic robótico es que contaba con la más grande de las suertes en ese momento.

Ibara:- Iida...sabes escuche que abrieron una nueva repostería en la ciudad y... si tu quieres...- no podía articular bien las palabras al estar tan nerviosa.

Al parecer en ese momento el peliazul estaba siendo iluminado por los cielos ya que llegó a entender lo que la peliverde quería decir, gracias a los concejos que le había dado su hermano.

Iida:- ¿que tal si vamos a esa repostería, claro si tu quieres ir conmigo?- a pesar de decirlo con una mirada segura, se podía notar lo avergonzado que estaba.

Ibara se sonrojo mucho, ¿él la estaba invitando a una cita?, ¿él entendió lo que ella intentaba hacer, sólo que por sus nervios no pudo hacerlo?

Ibara:- claro...me gustaria ir contigo- el peliazul no lo sabía, pero la acción que tomó tuvo bastante peso en la chica.

Iida:- está bien, bueno primero tenemos que escoger un día que sea adecuado para nosotros y también ver otras opciones si...

Y así continuó el presidente de la clase que de alguna manera había conseguido una cita con Ibara y que ahora podían hablar con mas libertad.

FIN FLASHBACK

El peliverde no podía estar mas feliz por su amigo, había logrado hablar y también conseguir una cita con la chica que le gustaba, pero ahora le tenía algo de envidia porque él había logrado que todo salga bien, porque con él todo no tuvo esa suerte.

Izuku:- así que si lograste invitarla a salir, supongo que esa es la razón de que te ausentabas tanto todo este tiempo.

Iida: avergonzado -si, lo siento por ser tan egoísta y alejarme- haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada.

Izuku: tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo- tranquilo Iida no tienes porque disculparte, sólo seguiste a tus sentimientos, incluso el presidente de la clase merece dejarse llevar por esas emociones- impactando con esas palabras al peliazul.

Iida comenzó a recordar como en los almuerzos se escapaba para almorzar sólo con Ibara, también como se retiraba temprano para ir con Ibara y hacer cada uno sus respectivas tareas, entre otras cosas.

Iida:- gracias Midoriya, a pesar de las cosas hirientes que te dije ayer, sigues siendo tan gentil y buen amigo, yo siento, lo que te dije ayer fue por el calor del momento.

Izuku:- ya te lo dije Iida esta bien, después de todo estabas en lo cierto- tensando al presidente de la clase- eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora sólo queda ver el presente y pensar en el futuro.

Iida:- no seas tan duro contigo mismo, yo creo que con el tiempo podrás tener una relación con Uraraka- esto último solo pudo melancólico al peliverde- o sino podrás encontrar a alguien más, después de todo eres alguien increíble.

Izuku:- creo que tienes razón, por ahora sólo queda centrarme en ser un héroe con el que todo el mundo pueda contar.

Iida:- ese es el Midoriya que conozco- riendo complacido.

Izuku:- Iida después de que contaste todo eso, estuve pensando que ustedes ya son novios noo, después de todo eso explicaría porque no hiciste ningún reclamo de las parejas que hay en nuestro curso.

El peliazul no sabía si lo que decía su amigo era por venganza o simple casualidad, pero cierto que había ignorado esas parejas en el curso, porque sentía que era injusto hacer algún reclamo cuando el mismo se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones.

Iida:- tienes razón que hice caso omiso a las parejas, pero...-Le avergonzaba lo que estaba por decir-... yo aun no me confesé a Ibara.

Izuku: saliendo del asombro- porque todavía no, si haciendo cuentas ustedes dos llevan ya mucho haciendo cosas juntos.

Iida:- nunca se presentó una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, ya que de alguna manera siempre fuimos interrumpidos por Setsuna o Monoma- maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Iida- aunque el dia del festival cultural, tuve una oportunidad, pero no pude hacerlo.

Al decirle esto izuku recordó que ese dia Iida lamentaba no poder ver la actividad que estaban haciendo los de la clase B, ahora eso ya tenia mas sentido.

Izuku:- no te preocupes Iida, si puedo ayudarte, conseguiremos una oportunidad para que te confieses.

Iida:- en serio harías eso por mi- cambiando su mirada a una seria- aunque se que es una deshonra recibir ayuda para esto, igualmente la aceptaré y para compensarte yo te ayudaré con Uraraka o sino intentare ayudarte a conseguir alguien mas.

Al sucesor del OFA le agradaba que su amigo le quisera ayudar, pero el la verdad prefería alejarse de esas cosas ya que sólo lo hacían actuar impulsivamente.

Izuku:- está bien Iida, estoy bien con que sólo aceptes mi ayuda, ya que la verdad prefiero estar lejos de esas cosas por ahora.

Iida:- te entiendo Midoriya, aún así, si tengo la oportunidad de devolverte el favor lo haré.

El peliverde sólo sonrió por las palabras del presidente de la clase, la verdad le gustaría recibir ayuda de su amigo, pero aún estaba bastante afectado por el rechazo de Uraraka, ya que pensar en esas cosas lo hacía decaer bastante, sólo esperaba que nadie se de cuenta de eso.

Luego de esa "pequeña" charla, siguieron con lo suyo hablando ahora de entrenamientos o tareas, sin darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo alguien estuvo escuchandolos.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Cortar y crear nuevos?

Capítulo 10: ¿Cortar lazos y crear nuevos?

Era sábado en la noche y el sucesor del One For All se encontraba acomodando sus cosas para mañana temprano, ya que tenía que levantarse temprano para cumplir con su castigo.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar todo, de repente empezó a recordar todo lo que su amigo le había contado, alegrandose de que hasta el pueda tener una relación con la chica que le gustaba o bueno que al menos si tenía todas las chances de tenerla.

Su alegría le duraría poco al también empezar a recordar esa noche, donde fue rechazado y el dolor que sintió, a su vez que sintió culpa al ya saber toda la historia y aunque parezca irónico Bakugo era inocente en cierto sentido.

Tenía una mezcla muy mala de emociones, sentó culpa, tristeza, remordimiento por no darse cuenta antes y también decepción de si mismo por haber actuado de esa manera.

Izuku:- creo que Iida tenía razón, dejarse llevar de esa manera y golpear a un compañero no fue digno de un héroe, aún si se tratase de Kacchan- decía esto mientra veía el brazo con el que había hecho ese ataque.

Comenzaba a considerar que estaba bien disculparse con el rubio cenizo, claro que sólo lo hacía para no tener situaciones incómodas en las clases, aunque esto sólo estaba usando como escusa, el peliverde realmente lamentaba haber hecho eso, Momo e Iida tenían razón el actuar de esa manera no iba con él y tal vez nunca lo haga.

Decidió que era mejor pensarlo mañana y que ahora sólo debería dormir.

...

Ya era más de medio día y el puerta de los dormitorios se podía ver a un peliverde bastante agotado, como si la vida se le escapase.

Mientras abría la puerta se preguntaba si lograría durar hasta que termine su castigo ya que tener los otros días para descansar no creía que fueran suficientes.

Una vez dentro lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina por agua, lo que no se había dado cuenta es que alguien lo estaba esperando, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de las tantas que habían.

Cuando ya estaba a la mitad de la botella alguien atrás de él le habló haciendo que este se atorara del susto.

Uraraka:- lo siento Deku no era mi intención asustarte- apenandose por lo que había ocasionado.

Izuku: recuperando el aliento- está bien Uraraka, sólo me sorprendió un poco- todo lo decía desviando la mirada, ya que aún no podía verla sin que le doliera.

Uraraka:- me alegro que estés bien... Deku quería hablar contigo de algo... tienes tiempo- le costaba hablar ya que quería aclarar lo que pasó aquella noche y terminar de decirle lo que no pudo en ese momento.

Izuku:- lo siento Uraraka puede ser más rato, ahora mismo me encuentro muy cansado y necesito descansar- diciendo esto evitando verla.

La castaña se dio cuenta que el pecoso estaba evitando verla, creyendo que el la odiaba o peor.

Uraraka:- está bien Deku, lo entiendo- aguantandose las ganas de llorar se retiró.

Izuku por su parte suspiró y comenzó a prepararse algo para comer y después se fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha y dormir.

...

Pasaron algunas horas y el peliverde despertó renovado, decidió salir de su cuarto e ir a la sala para algo en la tele, justo cuando estaba cerrando su puerta se encontró con alguien.

Aoyama:- oohh pero si es mi querido amigo enamorado!- hablando en su típico acento francés.

La última palabra había hecho que el peliverde frunza el ceño, acción de la que se percató el rubio.

Aoyama:- lo siento- algo apenado a su estilo- pensé que ya habían arreglado las cosas, después de todo te estuvo buscando esta mañana y creo que ayer también- esto confundió un poco a Izuku, a quien se referencia.

Izuku:- arreglar las cosas, no se de que estas hablando- lo frustrada ser alguien tan fácil de leer- ¿y quien me estaba buscando?

Aoyama:- pues quien más, tu amada, ella te estaba buscando esta mañana, hizo tanto ruido que me despertó, le dije que habías salido temprano, parece que ayer también estuvo buscándole, aunque es sólo una corazonada mia.

El pecoso tardó un poco en procesar todo, pero luego de unos cortos segundos entendió de que se trataba, ella había estado intentando hablar con él desde hace unos días, sólo que él la rechazaba porque no se sentía listo para verla sin que le doliera.

Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo algo egoísta al tratarla así, empezando a sentirse culpable.

Izuku:- gracias Aoyama por avisarme, perdón si lo pregunto, pero no sabes la razón de porque me estaba buscando.

Aoyama:- la verdad no, aunque se veía algo ansiosa por hablar contigo- esto no hizo más que aumentar sus sentimientos de culpa.

Izuku:- muchas gracias otra vez, intentaré buscarla y preguntarle de que quiera hablarme.

Aoyama:- estoy de acuerdo contigo, ve y arregla todo con tu amada- diciendo esto en tono medio francés.

Izuku:-"¿amada?"-se pregunto así mismo-... creo que eso no está en mis manos- sin decir más se retiró, dejando a un confundido Aoyama.

...

Izuku se encontraba en la sala común y ya se podía ver a algunos de sus compañeros, los típicos ruidosos por un lado, los tranquilos y las parejas, cada una por su lado, pero había algo raro, no estaba la castaña.

Deku decidió preguntar sutilmente si habían visto a Uraraka, pero le costó conseguir información, ya que algunos de su curso aún seguían algo distantes de él, pero más bien fue salvado por Tsuyu.

Tsuyu:- creo que se fue a casa, no la veía muy bien- esto aumentaba cada vez más su culpa.

Aunque ella lo haya rechazado eso no significa que el se comporte de esa manera con ella, después de todo él la había rechazado primero, todas estas cosas estaban comenzando a superarlo sentimentalmente.

Izuku:-... oh ya veo, estaba bien Tsuyu, gracias por avisarme- ya estaba por retirarse cuando la peliverde le hizo una pregunta.

Tsuyu: - todo está bien entre ustedes dos, se que ella tiene algo que ver con las acciones que tomaste en la pelea con Bakugo- realmente se olvidó que su amiga era alguien que decía lo que tenía en su cabeza sin medir sus palabras.

Izuku: dio un largo suspiro- la verdad Tsuyu, nada está bien- no dijo nada mas y se retiró.

Tsuyu ni Izuku se dieron cuenta de que su pequeña conversación había sido escuchada por alguien más.

...

Ya era lunes temprano en la mañana y el sucesor de OFA ya se encontraba haciendo su rutina, sólo que no estaba 100% concentrado, su mente divagaba todo lo acontecido en estos últimos días, más que todo esa pelea que tuvo, entre más tiempo pasaba más culpa tenía y también sentía que debía disculparse, ya que evidentemente todo había sido un mal entendido, también debía hacerlo con Uraraka y al menos escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Una vez terminado vio como Kirishima, Sato y ahora Kouda?, se dirigían a donde él estaba, saludandolos mientras se iba, por alguna razón sintió que esos tres estaban muy emocionados.

...

Ya en clases todo se veía como antes, los mismo grupos de siempre, Bakugo ya había vuelto, aún tenía algunos vendajes y cuando tanto el peliverde como el rubio cenizo hicieron contacto visual este último sólo chasqueo su lengua y desvió la mirada, pero no de manera soberbia, lo cual era algo extraño, las clases siguieron su curso, pero había un pequeño problema o más bien faltaba uno, la castaña no había asistido a las clases, lo cual extraño al pecoso.

Pasó algo más de tiempo y ya habían terminado las clases, ahora todos se encontraban en los dormitorios, cada uno en su onda y en su habitación se encontraba Izuku aun divagando en ciertas cosas, lo cual ya lo estaba cansando, así que con la intención de deshacerse de ese sentimiento de culpa decidió hacer lo que Iida le había "aconcejado", ir a disculparse con Kacchan, al menos por ese mal entendido, ya las otras razones como su pasado entre otras cosas, podrían arreglarse otro día.

Ya decidido salió de su cuarto en dirección a la habitación del rubio cenizo, luego de eso iría a buscar a Uraraka para también disculparse con ella.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta de Bakugo, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta este no noto que estaba un poco abierta, no sólo eso, sino que también llegó a escuchar dos voces, una de ellas pertenecía al dueño de la habitación, pero la otra no tenía sentido que esté allí o si.

Sus corazón decía que se retire del lugar, pero por reflejo de su propio cuerpo abrió la puerta, una vez abierta se quedó sin palabras, todos esos sentimientos de culpa se esfumaron en un segundo, tambien los de tristeza y frustración, de hecho todas esa emociones que no lo dejaban concentrarse se esfumaron, para luego ser reemplazadas por rabia, decepción y coraje.

En la habitación se podía ver a dos personas, una era Bakugo abrazando fuertemente a otra persona, la otra persona era Uraraka que correspondía el abrazado con la misma intensidad e incluso parecía que hacian algo más, pero el ángulo de visión del pecoso no ayudaba a diferenciar lo que pasaba.

Izuku se quedó quieto sin mover un músculo viendo la escena hasta que los otros dos presentes se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y aun mas viendo quien estaba en la entrada separándose al instante.

La castaña estaba sonrojaba no sabía que decir, por otro lado Bakugo sólo desvió la mirada y así estuvieron los tres sin decir nada en el silencio y situación más tensa que podían vivir en su corta vida, hasta que la unica fémina presente rompió ese silencio tenso.

Uraraka:- Deku q-que haces aquí... esto no es lo que parece...puedo exp...- fue cortada por la mano del peliverde en símbolo de que se detuviera.

Izuku: dibujando una leve sonrisa, pero no de las de siempre sino, algo más seria- lo siento, no era mi intención interumpirlos, sólo diré unas palabras y me iré- por alguna razón la castaña se sintió algo intimidada por la seriedad con la que hablaba.

Izuku:- primero, quería disculparme contigo Katsuki por la forma en que me comporte en nuestro enfrentamiento- dando un corto pero profundo suspiro- y también contigo Ochako por la forma en que me comporte estos días, pero por lo visto eso ya no importa no?- diciendo esto de manera algo sarcástica.

Ambos notaban que lo que decía el pecoso era sincero, pero la forma tan sería seria y fria que lo decía los confundía.

El rubio cenizo fruncio el ceño e intentó decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver lo que hacía Izuku.

El peliverde se acercó a Bakugo aún increíble velocidad sin darse cuenta hasta estar a escasos sentimientos de distancia.

Izuku:- lo que te dije al final de nuestra pelea- esto palidecio levemente al rubio cenizo ya que lo recordaba perfectamente- olvidalo, ya no me interesa, haz lo que quieras.

Uraraka no había escuchado lo que le había dicho al musulmán, pero sintió tenso el ambiente y se asustó al ver que Izuku tenía activado su quirk, sólo que este no se había dado cuenta, eso explicaba como se había acercado tan rápido a Bakugo.

Izuku:- eso es todo lo que tenía que decir... bueno no los interrumpo más, adiós.

Ya se estaba retirando del lugar cuando la castaña reaccionó y fue corriendo detrás de él, sólo que ya era demasiado tarde, ella sólo llegó a ver unos destellos verdes en el pasillo.

...

El pecoso se encontraba en las escaleras y mientras avanzaba recién se dio cuenta que estaba siendo más rápido de lo usual al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que su quirk estaba activo, otra vez se le había activado sin que se diese cuenta, esto ya lo preocupó un poco, pero le restó importancia al recordar la escena de hace unos momentos.

Llegó a su habitación y la cerró con algo de fuerza, tenía coraje por ver esa escena y pensar que más hubiera pasado de no haberlos interrumpido, también sentía decepción de la castaña, ya que ella le dijo que no había nada entre el Bakugo y ella, pero lo que vio hace unos minutos era todo lo contrario y a su vez sentía rabia de sentir culpa y querer disculparse con ellos, que al final de cuentas lo hizo.

Se preguntaba porque le estaba pasando todo eso, hasta que comenzó a recordar que todo lo que había estado sintiendo desde hace unas semanas, todo empezó con esa confesión, desde ese día lentamente fue consiente de lo que él sentía por su amiga o ¿ahora ex amiga?

Si, todo era culpa de ese sentimiento y ahora consideraba que si seguía teniendo ese sentimiento tal vez no llegue a ser el héroe número uno, después de todo gracias a eso por un mal entendido cometió semejante estupidez.

Así que decidió ignorar ese sentimiento, prometiendose a sí mismo de no volver a tener ese sentimiento, ya que sólo lo hacía actuar como un idiota.

Una vez ya tomada esa decisión, se fue a dormir y en medio de sus sueños recordó las palabras que le había dedicado All might, que el aprovechará y viviera su vida a su manera, sin privarse de las cosas que él mismo había sacrificado para ser el número uno.

Al tomar esa decisión de ignorar el "amor" para sólo concentrarse en ser el héroe número uno, ya todo seguiría su ritmo o eso es lo que él pensó, pero por mas que tomes una decisión o prometas algo el destino pareciera que le encanta jugar.

...

Ya era de día, irónicamente había dormido bastante bien y se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, esto se debía a que quería ser más agresivo con sus ejercicios matutinos y eso requería algo más de tiempo.

Se puso su ropa deportiva, desayuno algo ligero y partió al gimnasio gamma, una vez ahí se dio cuenta de algo, este estaba cerrado y con señalizaciones de precaución, esto lo confundió un poco hasta que vio que había un letrero en el que decía que el héroe cementoss estaba reconstruyendo el lugar, en ese momento recordó que cierto trío de compañeros habían entrenado después y tal parece que la emoción que vio en ellos no pudo soportar el establecimiento.

Ahora se preguntaba donde haría su rutina diaria, más bien esa pregunta fue respondida con rapidez ya que se acercaba cementoss.

Cementoss:- buenos días Midoriya, pareces algo decepcionado.

Izuku:- buenos días profesor cementoss y no es que esté decepcionado, sólo que pensaba donde podría entrenar ya que el gimnasio gamma está en reconstrucción- diciendo algo apenado.

Cementoss:- oh así que es eso, lo siento por no haber reconstruido ayer el gimnasio, tuve algunos asuntos que atender, pero si quieres entrenar, puedes ir al gimnasio beta, está un poco lejos de acá, aún así puedes usarlo.

Izuku se había olvidado que cuando construyeron los dormitorios también construyeron los gimnasio gamma y beta, ambos podían ser usados por cualquier estudiante de la clase A o B, pero debido a la cercanía del gimnasio gamma con los dormitorios de la clase A, el gimnasio beta pasó a ser utilizado por la clase B.

Izuku:- muchas gracias profesor por el dato, si me disculpa me retiro- haciendo una reverencia.

Al peliverde no le quedaba de otra que usar el otro gimnasio y esperando que por ser tan temprano no se llegue a encontrar con alguien de la clase B, no es que se lleve mal con ninguno, de hecho en el campamento de verano llegó a intercambiar algunas palabras con alguno de ellos, sólo que le resultaba vergonzoso usar ese gimnasio ya que básicamente era de la clase B.

Suerte para el pecoso de que en el gimnasio no había nadie, sin perder mucho tiempo comenzó a hacer su rutina, se metió tanto en hacer su rutina de manera agresiva, que llegó a de que ya habían alguna que otra persona en el lugar.

Ya al terminar su último ejercicio tomó una toalla para limpiarse el sudor para luego tomar un poco de agua que le sobraba, ya que al ser más agresivo con su rutina lo hacía consumir más agua de lo normal.

Una vez terminó de beber empezó a escuchar que alguien aplaudía de una forma tosca, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba sólo en el lugar, que hecho había cuatro chicas y un chico, siendo el último el origen de los aplausos, por alguna razón Izuku se tenso.

Monoma:- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, sino es ni más ni menos que el loco que por poco mata a su compañero de clase...Midoriya noo?- diciendo esto en su tono excéntrico y pedante.

Ese comentario comenzó a molestar un poco al peliverde.

Monoma:- y que haces en este gimnasio, ¿planteas destruirlo al igual la Ciudadela de esa prueba?- esto ya comenzaba a molestar bastante al pecoso- ohh casi lo olvido, por culpa de tus compañeros destruyeron el otro gimnasio, creo no sólo eres tu, toda la clase A son unos salvajes que no saben contenerse.

Esto último más lo que había dicho al principio, más ese tono que tenía, lo había molestado bastante, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de algo.

Monoma:- miren incluso usa su quirk cuando alguien dice las verdades de la clase A, no que son mejores, pero la clase B es mejor ya que no nosotros si sabemos contenerme y nunca lastimariamos de esa manera a nuestros compañeros, por es...- fue cortado de golpe al ser noqueado por alguien.

El sucesor del one for all no se había dado cuenta que su quirk estaba activo otra vez, está ya era la tercera vez.

Kendo:- lo siento Midoriya, pido que disculpes a Monoma, esto de la competencia entre clases se lo toma muy en serio a veces no mide sus palabras.

Izuku llegó a ver que la pelinaranja le hablaba desde donde antes estaba el rubio, solo que ahora era cargado por la chica inconsciente, esto hizo sudar una gota al pecoso, todo ambiente tenso se esfumó al ver esa escena.

Izuku:- esta bien lo entiendo- mientras sonreía levemente.

Y sin darse cuenta el peliverde sintió como era abrazado del hombro por alguien, este al ver de quien se trataba, se inquietó al sólo ver un brazo el que lo abrazaba, asustandolo.

Izuku:- ¡que demo...! De que quien es este brazo- agarrandolo en el proceso.

Setsuna:- ¡hey! tampoco es para que agarres de esa manera, duele sabes, deberías desactivar tu quirk primero- está se encontraba a algunos metros del pecoso.

Izuku se percató de lo que decía la chica y lo desactivó inmediatamente, ya le parecía raro que hayan sido tres veces en las que pasaba eso, más tarde le preguntaría a All might sobre eso.

Izuku:- lo siento, es sólo que me sorprendió ver un brazo flotando y más abrazandome- diciendo algo apenado- tienes un quirk increíble, cual es tu rango límite, en cuantas partes puedes dividirte...- tal parece que su quiero no era lo único que se activaba automáticamente, también lo hacía su lado friki por los quirk.

Setsuna:- ¿ehh?, alto alto, son muchas preguntas, no crees que primero deberías invitarme a una cita primero antes de hacer tantas preguntas- diciendo esto de una manera juguetona.

Izuku: sonrojado- yo...lo siento, es sólo que me pareció increíble tu habilidad y quería saber más de ella- algo apenado.

Kendo:- Setsuna deja de molestar a nuestro compañero con tus juegos- dando un leve suspiró- disculpa también a ella, le gusta jugar con ese tipo de cosas.

Izuku empezó a reconocer a las otras dos personas que eran Yui y Pony que también se acercaban a donde estaba él.

Yui/Pony:- buenos días Midoriya- este les devolvió el saludo.

Kendo:- perdón Midoriya pero nosotras también usaremos el gimnasio sino te molesta.

Izuku:- está bien, no me molesta, de hecho soy yo el que debería haber pedido permiso para usar el gimnasio, después es ustedes.

Setsuna:- no exageres los gimnasios son de uso tanto para la clase A como para la clase B.

Izuku:- de acuerdo, de todos modos ya termine, pueden usarlo sin problemas- esto hizo decaer levemente a las presentes.

Kendo:- no es necesario que te vayas Midoriya, si quieres puedes...entrenar con nosotras- la verdad tanto ella como las otras tres no querían dejar pasar la oportunidad de entrenar con otro chico que no sea de su clase, a los que siempre están acostumbradas.

Izuku:- gracias por la oferta, pero ya me tengo que ir... tengo algunas cosas que preparar para las .hoy

Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, la verdad le ponía bastante nervioso estar solo con cuatro chicas, aunque sólo sea para entrenar.

Yui:- de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez que estés libre entrena con nosotras está bien- esto sorprendió a las otras tres féminas.

No se esperaban está acción por parte de Yui, ya que era de las que no demostraba algún interes en algo, era como un Todoroki multiplicado por dos.

El peliverde sólo asintió y se retiró del lugar.

...

Llegó a los dormitorios y desayuno sin problemas, se preparó para las clases, una vez en las clases, estas transcurrían sin problema hasta que tocó la hora del almuerzo y cuando Izuku estaba saliendo del curso algo lo detuvo.

Uraraka:- Deku...podemos hablar un momento por favor, te lo suplico- se notaba que estaba cansada, tenía unas ojeras que a pesar de haber intentado ocultarlas con maquillaje aún era visibles.

A pesar de verse en ese estado sólo recibió como respuesta una mirada fría del pecoso que ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para verle, sólo la miro desde la parte del hombro.

...

Ya en el comedor y ya con su almuerzo en la bandeja busco donde sentarse e irónicamente el único lugar que había era uno a lado de la castaña, en esa mesa se encontraban Jirou, Momo, Todoroki y Mina.

Al ver que ese era el único lugar estaba pensando en ir a comer al curso con Aoyama, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, ya que seguramente le preguntaría si ya había arreglado las cosas con Uraraka.

Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido alguien le habló.

Setsuna:- ¡hey! Tu, ven a comer con nosotros- diciendo esto mientras usaba su quirk para hacer flotar su mano y posarla en el hombro del peliverde.

Izuku:- yo no lo se...- dudaba si debía ir a esa mesa o no.

Setsuna:- si vienes te contaré todo lo que quieras de mi quirk, claro aún me deberias una cita- esto último tenso al peliverde porque no sólo el escucho estas palabras.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si tiene alguna opinión o ven algún error háganmelo saber en las reviews.


	11. Capítulo 11: ¿La misma experiencia?

Capitulo 11: ¿Esta sera la misma experiencia?

Ya era de noche, la hora de la cena ya había pasado hace bastante tiempo y ahora la mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase A se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios, bueno no todos, alguno que otro aún se encontraban en la sala común o en la cocina, pero había cierta chica que estuvo esperando la llegada de cierta persona que nunca llegó, aún cuando el toque de queda ya había pasado hace bastante tiempo.

Ya rendida decidió irse a su cuarto, una vez llegó al lugar, se quedó viendo su puerta por un buen tiempo y cuando la estaba abriendo se detuvo en seco, al principio no entendió porque se había detenido, hasta que de pronto llegó los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Comenzó a lamentarse de haber ido a esa habitación y peor aun de no haber tenido el coraje y la voluntad de haber hecho algo ese momento, también recordaba esa mirada fría de aquella persona, a su vez esa intimidación que sintió, no podía reconocerlo, no lo podía negar, en ese preciso momento, aunque fue muy fugaz sintió miedo de la persona que amaba.

Una vez dentro de su habitación decidió echarse en su cama, mientras se preguntaba donde estaba esa persona y más aun, que era lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no lo había vuelto a ver desde que terminaron las clases, tenía un mal presentimiento, que iba creciendo más y más al recordar lo que sucedió en el almuerzo.

...

FLASHBACK

Ella aún no sabia como podía hablar con el otra vez, estuvo pensando en eso hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, antes de salir del curso intentó hablarle, pero sólo fue ignorada, una vez en el comedor, ella fue a sentarse en la mesa donde se encontraban Todoroki, Momo, Jirou y Mina, dejando un espacio a lado de ella.

Estaba decaida como nunca antes, pero intentaba sonreír y dar la apariencia de que todo estaba bien, cosa de la que sólo percataron Momo y Todoroki, ya resignada a tener alguna chance de acercarse a él ese dia, decidió comenzar a comer.

Justo después de darle el primer bocado a su comida, alzó levemente la mirada y llegó a ver a aquella persona a la cual quería volver a acercarse otra vez, vio como él estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse, en ese momento surgio un breve destello de esperanza, ya que aparentemente el único lugar disponible era el que tenía a lado suyo.

No podía creer la suerte que tenía, era obvio que no la desperdiciaria, veía como a paso lento pero seguro se acercaba a su dirección y al momento de hacer contacto visual, no entendió porque se ponía nerviosa, tal vez era el hecho de que era el chico que amaba el que se acercaba a ella, ya comenzaba a imaginarse ella volviendo a hablar con él y de alguna manera arreglar todo, disfrutando juntos de sus respectivos almuerzos, como lo hacían antes de que comenzara todo esto ya hace bastante tiempo.

Pero paso algo que nunca creyó posible, que incluso podría cambiar toda la ecuación, veía como una chica de cabellera verde abrazaba por el hombro o mejor dicho como posaba su brazo flotante en los hombros de él atreyendolo hacía ella, mientras realizaba esta acción, le preguntaba algo de lo cual no llego a escuchar mucho, pero si una palabra, " cita".

Al escuchar dichas palabras se quedó congelada de tal forma, que el ataque de ventisca celestial de Todoroki sea cálido a comparación de como quedó ella, no dijo nada, no pensó nada, sólo quedó expectante a que acción tomaría esa persona.

Comenzó a sentir miedo cuando vio como aquella persona se iba a la dirección donde estaba la dueña del brazo flotante y como ella continuaba abrazada al hombro del chico, era un poco más alta que este, pero eso no era lo que más le sorprendía, sino era el hecho de que dicho chico este ¿cómodo? con el abrazo que recibía de la peliverde, cuando lo normal sería que se ponga nervioso y se sonroje por estar tan cerca de una chica.

No entendía porque actuaba así, ya que recordaba que cuando cierta chica mecánica invadía su espacio personal, se ponía nervioso y adquiría un tono de rojo igual al de un tomate, esta actitud no sólo vio con esa chica, sino con la mayoría que perteneciese al sexo femenino.

En que momento el cambio, ahora lo veía a él en otra mesa rodeado de cuatro chicas de las cuales dos estaban levemente invadiendo el espacio personal del mencionado, pero se encontraba comiendo y hablando con mucha naturalidad, verlo tan tranquilo y llevarse de forma tan amistosa con otras chicas la lastimaba.

FINFLASHBACK

...

Ya era de mañana, ahora las mañanas ya se sentían algo templadas, después de todo ya estaban comenzando otoño, no recordaba en que momento se durmió, sólo sabía que debió hacerlo por el agotamiento mental, ya que paso tanto tiempo pensando en lo que pasó ayer y también comenzó a preguntarse a que hora habrá llegado esa persona que nuevamente no se la podía sacar de su mente.

Bueno siendo honestos jamás salió de su mente, sólo fue ignorado por un tiempo, ahora que ella más consiente de ello, iba considerando que aquella decisión que había tomado fue un error, la cuestión era cual de todas.

Decidió dejar de pensar por ahora y alistarse para ir a clases, aunque lo había decidido, inconscientemente esos pensamientos siguieron rondando por su cabeza.

Ya en su respectiva clase a la cual había llegado temprano casi al mismo tiempo que Iida y eso ya era un logró, la razón de estar tan temprano en clases era para encontrarse con su amado, para llegar a hablar con el a solas, siendo el mencionado otro de los estudiantes aparte de Iida que siempre llegaba temprano.

Paso y paso el tiempo, mientras iban llegando el resto de la clase y justo a cinco minutos antes de que llegara su profesor esa persona que era la razón por la que estaba desde tan temprano esperándolo al fin había llegado, aunque se lo veía algo agitado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo y hacer contacto visual.

Dicho sonrojo se desvaneció al ver como rápidamente fue ignorada, debido a que el observado al percatarse de que era visto por ella rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero no era de la forma que daba a entender que se había puesto nervioso, sino todo lo contrario es como si lo hubiera molestado que fuera observado por ella.

Esa acción la entristecio mucho, despues de eso, pasaron las clases normales hasta la hora del almuerzo y como hizo ayer intentó hablarle de nuevo, pero antes de que hiciera algo lo busco en su rango de visión y lo único que llegó a ver fue un destello.

Ya decaida salió del curso para también ir a almorzar al comedor, aunque con lo último que había ocurrido no tenia mucha hambre, pero no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

Esforzando su sonrisa llegó al comedor e inconscientemente lo busco y lo encontró, maldiciendo por haberlo encontrarlo ya que una vez lo encontró, este se encontraba con las mismas chicas con las que había almorzado el día anterior l, ahora se lo veía aun mas amigable como si ya hubiera entrado en total confianza con ellas además de que pareciera que hablasen de algo relativamente íntimo, ya que una de las chicas se sonrojo levemente al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el pecoso.

Con esto último empezó a sentirse más triste de lo que ya estaba y su imaginación no le ayudaba mucho, porque comenzaba a preguntarse que era lo que estaban hablando y más aun la razón por la cual que no sólo él sino tambien aquella chica se habia sonrojado y los dos al mismo tiempo.

...

Pasaron cuatro días desde esa escena en el almuerzo, luego de ello no recordaba mucho, lo único que se le llegó a grabar fue que ese día también había llegado de después del toque de queda.

En estos dos dias ya la mayoría se podía dar cuanta con facilidad de que algo andaba mal con sólo mirar su rostro, aún así nadie se animaba a indagar más a fondo, ya que cuando lo intentaban ella sólo mostraba una sonrisa que a simple vista se notaba que era forzada, pero pareciera que dijera todo está bien con dicha sonrisa.

Fuera de lo mencionado ella sólo estaba en su mundo sin prestar atención a nada que fuera indispensable, lo cual comenzó a preocupar levemente a cierta persona, que por ahora no tenía planeado tomar cartas en el asunto.

Hubiera seguido con esa rutina de solo estar en su mundo, sino fuera por cierta conversación que fugazmente escuchó.

Estaba en la sala común, sentada uno de los sillones que era solo para una persona, la razón del porque este ahí, a pesar de solo estar en su mundo, era para mantener las apariencias, lo último que quiera era que todo el mundo de alguna forma lleguen a saber la razón de su estado, aunque tal vez este exagerando un poco.

En otro de los sillones que era para tres personas se hallaban sentados Koda, Sato y Ojiro, a su alrededor se encontraban parados Kaminari, Mineta y Sero, estos estaban conversando sobre temas irrelevantes para ella, hasta que cierto enano, al que al parecer no se le escapaba nada, comentó algo que volvió más interesante la conversación.

Mineta: - Ahora que caigo notaron que Midoriya ahora pasa más tiempo con los de la clase B?- el ya sabía la respuesta, sólo quería picar de curiosidad al resto.

Sero:- Ahora que lo mencionas yo también lo vi llevándose "bien" con la otra clase, aunque sólo la vi con chicas.

Esto fue lo suficiente para que los seis presentes presten más atención a la conversación, ignorando a los otros presentes en la sala.

Kaminari: - Ese traidor, juntandose con el enemigo por chicas, me decepciona- diciendo esto mientras fingia indignación.

Mineta: - Y porque bellezas nos traiciona, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces- poniendo una cara de pervertido mientras dejaba volar su imaginación.

A Sato, Koda y Ojiro tenían una gota de sudor por lo último comentado.

Ojiro: - Que este pasando más tiempo con la otra clase, no quiere decir que nos este traicionando, tal vez por alguna razón que ignoramos ahora quiera estar más tiempo con ellas- aunque no podía negar que le tenía una muy leve envidia por estar con esas chicas.

Sato: - Entonces, ¿quieres decir que a Midoriya le gusta alguna de esas chicas?- poniendo su mano en su menton.

Este fue el comentario que logró traer a la realidad a la castaña, trayendola no sólo a ella, sino todas sus emociones de vuelta, lo primero que volvió a sentir fue miedo, seguido de rabia, ya no quería escuchar más, aún así le ganó su curiosidad a su sentido común.

Mineta: - Yo creo que quiere tener un harem y dejarnos sin opciones a nosotros, maldito desgraciado, "Pensaba que eso sólo ocurría en los mangas de romance mediocre, como pude estar tan equivocado"- pensando esto último para si mismo, mientras se le escapa unas cuántas lágrimas de frustración.

Kaminari: - Nunca pensé que Midoriya fuera de esa clase de persona, que descepción- claro fingia dicha descepcion, ya que en realidad le tenía envidia.

Sero: - Yo la verdad ya me lo esperaba, se acuerdan en el examen para las licencias provisionales, en plena pelea vi como Midoriya estaba muy cerca de una chica y ella estaba desnuda, creo que era de Shiketsu- asombrando a todos, mucho más a la que espiaba la conversación.

Esto cambio la perspectiva que tenían del pecoso, pero sólo en lo que se trata de chicas, por parte de la ajena al grupo, no se podía creer lo que decían, la mayoría de las veces que hablaban de estos temas los chicos, exageraban las cosas, este no era el caso ya que ella fue testigo de que después de terminar la primera fase del examen dicha chica se despidió de una forma muy cariñosa y vio como el peliverde se pudo muy nervioso, recordar todo es la puso triste.

Koda: - Yo-o no creo que Midoriya sea así, tal vez lo único que quiere es conocer a nuevas personas, después de todo el sigue siendo esa persona confiable que lo arriesgó todo para salvar a Bakugo...aunque luego acabo atacandolo de esa forma, pero seguro tuvo sus razones.

Luego de ese último comentario de Koda para rescatar su imagen del pecoso, siguieron hablando de cosas triviales y uno que otro comentario pervertido del enano de uvas, incomodando a la castaña y está ya no vio necesario seguir escuchando, por lo que se retiró sin ser notada.

...

Ya en su habitación y echada en el suelo, mirando el techo, continuaba pensando en la conversación que había escuchado, no podía ver de esa manera a esa persona de la que estaba enamorada, él no era de eso chicos que jugaban con las chicas, lo sabía muy bien, porque él mismo le dijo que antes de ella no hubo nadie y que incluso era nuevo en todo esto.

Al recordar eso, también lo hizo la parte en la que ella lo tuvo que rechazar, comenzando a lamentarse de esa acción, ya que tal vez, sólo tal vez podría haber terminado de mejor manera, pero su miedo a que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo fue lo que ganó al final, tenía que hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, sentía que sino aclaraba las cosas, probablemente sea demasiado tarde.

...

Era lunes y como ya era costumbre las mañanas eran bastante templadas, nos encontramos nuevamente en el cuarto de la castaña, ya estaba terminando de alistarse para ir a las clases, ya estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas con él.

Con eso en mente partió a las clases y todo transcurría de forma normal hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, como ya había internado la anterior semana sin éxito alguno, ya que apenas tocó el timbre para almorzar el objetivo había salido disparado a quien sabe donde y lo interesante fue, que no fue el único ya que el presidente de la clase también había salido al mismo tiempo, no entendía el porque de su actuar.

Ya sin darle muchas vueltas, se fue al comedor, una vez ahí lo primero que hizo no fue ir servirse la comida, no, lo primero que hizo fue buscar al peliverde, pero para su sorpresa no estaba alli y ahora que caía, tampoco estaba el presidente de la clase, eso le parecio más extraño aún.

...

Tocó el timbre dando a entender que las clases habían terminado, ella se movió rápidamente para interceptar al pecoso y hablar de una vez o al menos lo intento, ya que apenas se movió le comenzó a hablar Mina, pidiéndole consejos sobre cierto tema romántico, cosa que frustró a la castaña y dándose por vencida haciéndole caso a la petición de su amiga.

...

Por increíble que parezca esa fue su rutina los siguientes días, en la que fracasaba en sus intentos de interpretarlo a la hora del almuerzo o a la hora de salida e incluso los fines de semana este salía temprano a quien sabe donde y cuando volvía, él tenía tal grado de cansancio que era inútil si quiera entablar conversación alguna.

Tal era sus intentos fallidos, que ni por lo menos darle el "buenos dias" podía hacer, no era como si él la evitará, sino más bien fuera que convenientemente dadas ciertas circunstancias le era virtualmente imposible si quiera verlo, era como si algo sea la razón de sus intentos fallidos.

...

Y así pasaron los días y cada vez se iba cansando más y más de esa situación, pero por alguna razón le estaba empezando a resultar familiar, siguieron pasando más días con la misma rutina, hasta que un día Hagakure le pidió ayuda para las cosas para la residencia, ya que cada mes se asigna a una o dos personas para hacer las compras de comida, shampoo y demás cosas de uso cotidiano.

Una vez hechas todas las compras, decidieron darse un gusto y comprarse algo, la chica invisible distintos tipos de dulces de gomitas, en cambio la castaña se inclinó más por su dulce favorito, mochi, mientras caminaban de vuelta a los dormitorios, iban comiendo lo que cada una se había comprado y hablaban de cosas de chicas.

De un momento a otro, la chica antigravedad observó el paquete en el que se encontraba el mochi que iba comiendo y recordó cierta caja tirada en el piso de cierto pasillo, al hacerlo se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando lo que había visto ese día y que días después lo confirmo cuando hablo con él.

Estuvo así por algunos segundos hasta que la que estaba a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hagakure: - ¿Ochako?... ¿Estas ahí?...¿OCHAKO?...¡¿OCHAKO?!- luego le tocó el hombro haciéndole entrar en razón.

Uraraka: - ¿Eh?... ¿Que paso?- aun estaba un poco desorientada.

Hagakure: - ¿Te encuentras bien?, te estuve hablando y no respondias- mostrando genuina preocupación.

Uraraka: - S-si todo está bien... sólo recordé algo no muy bueno, perdón si te preocupe- discúlpandose un poco avergonzada.

Al final ambas decidieron ya no darle mas importancia a lo sucedido, una porque creyó que sino quería hablar sobre ello no era buena idea preguntar el porque y la otra prefiero no seguir recordando.

...

Ya habían llegado a los dormitorios, dejando las bolsas en la cocina para que al que le tocará, acomode las cosas, luego de ello fueron a echarse a los sillones de la sala de estar, hubo un silencio cómodo por un tiempo hasta que Hagakure recordó que tenía que actualizar su traje, con ciertos accesorios.

Hagakure: - ¡Demonios!... me olvidé que tenía que llevar las notas de lo que quería actualizar a mi traje hoy- dijo frustrada.

Uraraka: - Pero sólo debes ir a darle tus notas, aún es temprano.

Hagakure: - Si, lo sé, pero no quiero ir sola, ¿No quieres acompañarme?

Uraraka: - Claro, después de todo ya no tengo nada más que hacer.

Hagakure: - ¡Genial!, iré a por mis apuntes, no tardaré mucho- diciéndolo con su usual forma enérgica.

Y así la castaña se quedó sola por un momento, la verdad al principio no le apetecía mucho la idea de volver a salir, aunque sea al taller de soporte, porque estaba cansada, pero terminó aceptando sólo para estar distraída con algo, ya que aún tenía en su cabeza esa parte que recordó hace unos momentos.

Paso algo minutos y ya estaba de vuelta la chica invisible, trayendo consigo las notas para su traje.

Hagakure: - ¡Y aquí están!, listo, ¿ya nos vamos?

Uraraka: - Vamonos- sonriendo un poco.

Listas las dos feminas se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, una vez ahí vieron que estaba una persona, para ser más específicos se trataba de Ojiro.

Los tres presentes se sorprendieron, para luego dar lugar aún breve silencio, que fue cortado el chico.

Ojiro: - Hola chicas, ¿Van a algún lado?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Uraraka: - Si, de hecho vamos al taller del curso de apoyo- respondiendo honestamente.

Hagakure: - Y tu, ¿También vas a salir?- preguntando de forma instintiva.

Ojiro: - Se suponía que si, tu deberías saberlo- respondiendo con tono algo decaído.

Estas últimas palabras creo un silencio bastante incomodo, de las dos chicas la única que se dio cuenta de la situación fue la castaña o al menos intuía que era lo que pasaba.

Ojiro: suspirando - Supongo que lo olvidaste- dándose por vencido.

Paso un poco más de tiempo y mientras pasaba eso, se veía movimientos en la ropa flotante, pareciera que hiciera un gesto de pensar, era algo difícil leer las expresiones físicas de Hagakure, hasta que ya hablo.

Hagakure: - No me digas que era hoy- haciendo un movimiento que daba a entender que se golpeaba la frente.

Ojiro: - Esta bien, no era muy importante que digamos- ahora si estaba bastante decaído.

Hagakure: - Lo siento, se olvidó que fecha era hoy y también tuve que ir a...- se calló unos segundos al ver la expresión del rubio-... noo, la verdad es que se olvidó, perdón, pero aún no es tarde, todavía podemos ir- diciendo esto con la esperanza de que animé un poco al chico.

Ojiro: - Lo dudo, ya no creo que se pueda llegar al evento a tiempo, a parte de que tienes que ir al taller del curso de apoyo.

Hagakure: - Y-yoo...l- no logró terminar lo que intentaba decir ya que fue cortada por la castaña.

Uraraka: - No te preocupes Hagakure, ve con él, yo iré a dejar tus notas para tu traje- guiñandole el ojo y dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Hahakure: - ¡En serio harías eso por mi!- agarrando sus manos.

Uraraka: - Para eso estamos las amigas noo.

Luego de esas palabras intercambiaron algunas más y ambos agradecieron otra vez a la castaña, para luego despedirse.

Al verlos alejarse, se dio cuenta que últimamente esos dos paraban más tiempo juntos, esto se debía a la relación que había formado Mina y Kirishima, haciendo que Hagakure pase mas tiempo con Ojiro, ya se sabía que estos tenían una buena amistad, pero ahora está amistad se había incrementado aún mas.

Este la alegro un momento, ver una amistad así en todo su esplendor.

Dicha alegría la cambio por tristeza, ya que recordaba que tenía la misma con Deku hace unos meses.

Uraraka: - Estúpidos sentimientos- se decia a si misma.

Esperaba que la amistad de su amiga no terminé como la suya.

...

Ya pasado algo tiempo desde que dejó los dormitorios, ahora se encontraba a unos escasos metros del taller del curso de apoyo, seguía su camino hasta que llegó a ver algo familiar, ese algo era Deku, no podía creer la suerte de encontrarlo en ese lugar.

Y con toda la alegría del mundo lo llamo, mientras seguía avanzando, veía como reía mientras miraba a la puerta del taller, ella por su parte aún lo seguía llamando, hasta que por fin lo escucho y este la miro.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, esa sonrisa alegre desapareció y en sus ojos el brillo que tenían estos desapareció, esto la inquieto un poco, que significaba eso, no pudo darle muchas vueltas, ya el pecoso volvió a ver a la puerta y como tan rápido había desaparecido sus sonrisa, así de rápido volvió, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos.

La razón era, para sorpresa o ¿desgracia? de la castaña, una chica salió del taller, por alguna razón no llegó a ver quien era, sólo vio como está también le sonreía, la castaña sólo se enfocó en eso, hasta que se alejaron, no sin antes escuchar algo que habían hablando.

?: - ...Aun alcanzamos...hay que apurarnos...- sólo llegó a escuchar eso, pero dada la distancia y el eco del pasillo, no sabía quién habia hablando.

...

La castaña se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación mirando el techo, había estado en esa posición ya por demasiado tiempo, la razón de que estuviera así, fue lo que había visto hace unas horas.

Lo último que recordaba después de eso, era que había entregado las notas y había dado las instrucciones como se lo había encargado la chica invisible, luego de eso fue directamente a su habitación sin decir o hacer algo más, desde ese momento se quedó en el suelo.

Mientras recordaba, aunque por más que intentaba lo seguía haciendo, esa escena que había visto se le hizo muy familiar, como si ya la hubiera vivido, de hecho la rutina que se repetía todos los días de intentar hacer algún contacto con él también le resultaba demasiado familiar, pero pese a tener todas las piezas, no llegaba a una respuesta.

Siguió con eso hasta que se quedó dormida, paso las clases y ya no intentaba hablarle ni nada, sólo pensaba en que era lo que había visto y porque toda esta situación le parecía familiar.

Nada más interesante paso hasta que el fin de semana llegó, para ser más preciso sábado en la tarde, algunos de los chicos se habían a pasar tiempo en grupo o por separado, lo cual dejaba pocas personas en la residencia.

De entre esas pocas se encontraban tres chicas en la sala de estar, la razón para que estén ahí era que tenían planeado ver una película, estas chicas que estaban eran Momo, Tsuyu y Ochako, esta ultima había accedido por la insistencia de las otras dos, sin saber que ellas habían planeado esto para levantarle el animo, ya que ambas se habían dado cuenta de su actitud de la castaña y está vez no lo dejarían pasar.

Mientras Tsuyu preparaba las picocas y demás snacks, Momo preparaba la película que ella había conseguido, alguien tocaba la puerta principal, está fue atendida por la castaña al ser la única desocupada.

Uraraka: mientras abría la puerta - ¿Si, que se le ofrece?- sorprendiendose al ver de quien se trataba.

?: - E-este, ¿Se encuentra Izuku?...

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, cualquier comentario o consejo se acepta.


End file.
